Midori No Shinigami (Green Reaper)
by Alter Emiya Shiorou
Summary: Naruto telah mati dan di reinkarnasi ke dunia lain oleh Jashin Kami Sama sebagai seorang yang akan mengungkapkan sejuta misteri di balik dunia barunya. Bagimanakah kisahnya? dan siapa sajakah wanita yang akan bersanding dengannya dan berpetualang bersamanya?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto by masashi Kishinamoto

Pair: Naruto x ?

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure

Rate: T

Warning: Typo, Oc, Ooc dan lain sebagainya

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang petualang dan pemilik seribu wajah yang memiliki banyak julukan seperti 'pembantai monster','pembunuh sejati' dan lain sebagainya tapi dia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan julukan Green Reaper, bagaimanakah kisahnya sebelum dia menjadi orang paling dikagumi dan ditakuti di seluruh benua ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUTAN**

 **23.55**

Saat ini di tengah hutan yang lebat dan gelap terlihatlah segerombolan manusia serigala setinggi hampir 2 meter yang sedang berburu seekor rusa dan terlihat saling kejar kejaran.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _slash_

 _burk_

Tapi tanpa disangka salah satu anggota kawanan serigala tersebut telah menunggu di belakang pohon dan kemudian menyergap si rusa begitu dia mulai mendekat dan alhasil sang rusapun mati setelah beberapa menit dengan leher yang nyaris putus.

Melihat kalau rencana mereka berhasil maka para serigala lainnya yang terlibat dalam aksi kejar kejaran itupun langsung mendekat untuk mendapat jatah daging setelah lelah membanting tulang.

 _syuut_

 _bruk_

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari salah satu anggota kawanan mereka langsung mati di tempat dengan kepala yang hancur dan isi kepalanya yang berceceran. Karena merasa bahaya mereka semuapun saling bersiaga dan menajamkan seluruh indra mereka untuk menemukan musuh yang bersembunyi. Tapi sayangnya mereka tak menemukan apapun.

Sementara itu di jarak 1750 meter dari lokasi kejadian dan bertepat di atas sebuah dahan pohon setinggi 5 meter dari tanah terlihatlah seorang pemuda atau pria paruh baya bertubuh lumayan kekar, memakai jubah hijau, kacamata tebal yang biasa di pakai pasukan anti huru hara, rompi berwarna hijau, masker gas hijau yang menutupi mulutnya, sepatu boot hitam yang terbuat dari kulit dan terlihat cukup tebal, dan tak lupa senapan jarak jauh berjenis chey tac.408 cal. Ya dialah seorang pemburu monster yang dijuluki Midori No Shinigami karena peralatannya yang berwarna serba hijau.

Dia adalah orang yang disebut sebut sebagai salah satu legenda hidup, karena pasalnya di kalender karajaan tahun 993 dia tercatat berhasil menemukan sebuah senjata sihir jenis terbaru yang dapat menyokong mereka yang tak berbakat dalam sihir meskipun hanya dia dan istrinya saja yang mengetahui hal ini. Disamping itu dia juga adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang akan membunuh semua targetnya bahkan sebelum mereka menyadarinya, dan karena itulah dia diberi julukan 'Green Reaper'.

"1 jatuh, hanya tinggal 3 lagi" gumamnya dan-

 _dor_

 _dor_

 _dor_

-diapun menembakkan senapannya secara berkala sebanyak 3 kali yang langsung menghancurkan kepala ke 3 serigala itu.

 _tap_

Setelah memastikan dari jauh kalau seluruh targetnya telah tereksekusi maka diapun langsung turun dari atas pohon setelah menyimpan senjata itu kedalam tas pinggang dimensi miliknya dan kemudian berlari ketempat mangsanya mati untuk menguliti mereka. Tapi berlari mengahampiri target dari jarak nyaris 2 km lumayan memakan waktu tapi beruntung tidak ada monster atau hewan lain yang berani mengambil buruannya.

"hm aku lihat tadi mereka datang dari arah timur, ada kemungkinan kalau disana ada sarang mereka. Tapi untuk sekarang sebaiknya aku kembali dan melihat apa disana terdapat ketua klannya." Gumamnya yang kemudian memasukkan semua kulit manusia serigala itu kedalam salah satu tas penyimpanan yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Yun, apa kau sudah menemukan targetmu?" tanya Reaper pada seorang gadis melalui telepatih.

"ha'i goshujin sama, kelihaannya mereka sedang mengumpulkan persediaan dan jumlah mereka sekitar 50, apa yang harus aku lakukan" disisi lain ada seorang gadis berusia kira kira 16 tahun memakai jubah hitam dengan kaos hitam, sepatu hitam, celana pendek hitam, sepatu kulit hitam yang berkesan butut dan topeng bermotif yin dan yang tanpa lubang untuk mata maupun hidung juga tak lupa busur berbentuk segi enam miliknya(bayangin busur biasa berbentuk X digabungin sama busur biasa di bagian tengahnya dan kalau kalian bingung sama mukanya cari aja di google Yun dari manga O.S.O)

"bunuh mereka dan jangan sisakan satupun" katanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa

"ha'i" katanya dan kemudian meletakan 1 anak panah di busurnya dan mulai membaca mantra

 _"wahai Tuhan yang perkasa, Tuhan yang agung dan sang ibu pertiwi, dengan ini hamba memohon padamu, bantulah hambamu ini menghukum mereka yang telah menginjak jalan kegelapan dan menyelamatkan para kaum yang terjerumus oleh mereka yang kafir, wahai sang pencipta jawablah do'a ku"_

 _"Sky Wrath!"_

 _psuuut_

Setelah selesai membaca mantra tiba tiba saja anak panah yang ada di busurnya langsung memancarkan cahaya putih dan kemudian ditembakan kearah langit.

 _jdaaaar_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah langit langsung menggelegar disertai munculnya cahaya yang menyilaukan mata dan dari cahaya itu keluarlah ribuan anak panah yang menghujani hampir seluruh area hutan dan membunuh sebagian besar monster yang tak dapat menghindar.

"goshujin sama, mereka semua sudah aku bereskan, apa ada tugas lain yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian pada Reaper

"tidak, kau kembalilah ke kemah dan awasi istriku" katanya dengan nada sedikit jengkel

"ha'i" katanya dan kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan hutan dengan melompati dahan dahan pohon

"Kou, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"tanya Reaper dengan nada yang lebih lembut kali ini

"ha'i ciciue, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" sementara yang menjawabnya adalah sebuah suara yang terkesan feminim dan kecil

"aku ingin kau mengumpulkan semua bangkai monster yang telah dibunuh oleh Yun!"

"ha'i" katanya dan mulai melakukan perintah ayahnya.

Tapi alangkah mengejutkannya ternyata sosok yang bernama Kou disini adalah sebuah golem besi hitam setinggi 4 meter lebih dengan tubuh kekar yang keras dan gerakan yang sangat lincah untuk mahluk seukuran dirinya yang tidak sesuai dengan suara yang tadi di keluarkannya. Yang kemudian diapun mengumpulkan semua jasad hewan, monster, tanaman herbal dan juga semua benda berkilau yang ditemuinya kedalam ruang penyimpanan tanpa batas miliknya.

Selang 2 jam akhirnya dia selesai mengumpulakn barang jarahan dan kembali ke perkemahan dimana semuanya telah menunggu.

 _sriink_

"ciciue, hahaue tadima!" katanya dengan semangat setelah berubah menjadi sosk anak perempuan yang berbeda ribuan derajat dari golem besi yang sebelumnya (mukanya ada di sampul yang gambar anak perempuan).

"okaeri" jawab seorang gadis berambut hitam, memakai baju hitam dan memiliki telinga kucing yang tidak lain adalah istrinya Reaper.(Chocola dari Nekopara)

"Are, Kou chan apa kau melupakan one chan?" kata Yun yang sedang duduk sambil minum teh ala bangsawan

"hehehehe tentu saja tidak one chan" dan setelah itu mereka berduapun terus bermain sementara Reaper sibuk mengawasi para serigala peliharaannya untuk menguliti hasil tangkapan yang nantinya akan diserahkan pada perserikatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20 TAHUN YANG LALU**

 **PANTI ASUHAN**

 **11.04**

Namaku Naruto, dan hanya Naruto. Setidaknya begitulah aku diberi nama oleh suster, aku adalah seorang bocah berkulit putih dan berambut pirang dengan wajah yang terbilang imut. Oh sebagai tambahan aku adalah anak terlantar yang di temukan di depan pintu gereja saat baru berumumur 3 bulan dan saat ini aku baru berumur 4 tahun. Gereja ini berlokasi di pinggiran hutan dan bertujuan menjadi sekolah bagi anak anak yang kurang mampu selain sebagai tempat peribadatan.

Apa alasan orang tuaku menelantarkanku, aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi yang pasti aku ini bukanlah anak kecil biasa, aku adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang bernama Shin di kehidupanku sebelumnya, yaitu seorang mafia kelas kakap yang menjadi buronan semua negara dan bahkan bisa memproduksi senjata api milik kami sendiri berkat kepintaranku.

Tapi mari lupakan itu untuk sekarang, yang lebih penting lagi saat ini aku sedang berada di salah satu kelas yang dibimbing oleh suster Medusa (dari Fate Heaven Feel).

Dan karena penjelasannya terlalu panjang akan aku sampaikan intinya pada kalian, yaitu ada 2 jenis orang yaitu yang memiliki bakat dan tidak memiliki bakat dalam menyihir.

Mereka yang memiliki bakat biasanya akan diangkat menjadi kaum elit yang juga berkesempatan untuk menjadi penyihir pribadi raja dan terkesan sebagai kaum elit yang kebanyakan adalah orang yang sombong.

Sementara mereka yang tidak punya bakat bukan berarti akan di kucilkan di masyarakat karena memang memiliki bakat sihir sejak lahir adalah suatu yang lumayan jarang, jadi kalaupun kau tak punya bakat kau tidak kaan di kucilkan di masyarakat. Tapi karena tak memiliki bakat itu juga berarti kehidupanmu akan berjalan seperti orang biasa kebanyakan seperti menjadi pedagang, buruh, petualang dan pekerjaan normal lainnya. Dan kebetulan aku termasuk dalam tipe ini. Tapi itu tak masalah karena aku sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk di masa depan.

Dan juga dikatakan kalau di benua ini terdapat 5 ras yang hidup secara bergantian, diantaranya adalah manusia atau rasku yang sekarang juga dikenal sebagai ras yang paling pintar, kedua ada vampir yaitu ras tertua yang telah menghuni benua ini bahkan sebelum kedatangan manusia dan ras lainnya juga ras yang memiliki bakat menggunakan sihir kutukan, ketiga ada ras elf yaitu ras yang memiliki pengelihatan yang sangat baik juga bersahabat dengan hewan juga alam, keempat ada dwarf atau kurcaci adalah ras yang sangat terampil dalam membuat senjata dan kerajinan, dan yang terakhir adalah beastkin atau manusia hewan yang memiliki karakteristik sesuai dengan jenis binatangnya.

Juga dikatakan kalau di benua ini dulunya hiduplah 5 orang pahlawan dari masing masing ras. Mereka adalah orang orang yang dipilih oleh dewa untuk menghancurkan kerajaan yang dibangun oleh ke 6 raja iblis guna menguasai dunia.

Keenam raja iblis itu adalah, yang pertama Earth(dari manga to aru ossan vrmmo) dia adalah raja iblis yang dikatakan sangat fleksibel karena bisa berhadapan dengan pertemburan jarak jauh, dekat maupun menengah, dalam legendanya dia menggunakan busur sebagai senajata utama tapi juga menguasai beladiri tendangan, sihir angin, cara menggunakan perisai dan cara menggunakan cambuk. Dikenal dia juga bisa membuat ramuan yang pernah menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati dan juga kemampiuan menempanya benar benar sangat tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kerajinan yang dibuat ras kurcaci saking hebatnya.

Yang kedua adalah Tilea(dari manga Tilea no nayamigoto), dia dikenal sebagai raja atau mungkin ratu iblis yang memiliki pengikut paling kuat dari semua raja iblis maskipun pengikutnya tidak sebanyak raja iblis ke enam tapi dikatakan kalau 1 orang pengikutnya mampu menghancurkan sebuah kerajaan tanpa luka yang berarti setelah berhadapan dengan seluruh pasukannya. Benar benar raja iblis yang mengerihkan.

Yang ketiga adalah Ogarou yang berasal dari ras ogre(manga Re: monster). Dikatakan kalau dia tidak seperti ras ogre kebanyakan karena memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan tentara tulang dan zombie, membelah diri, memunculkan tombak dari tanah dan lain sebagainya. Diantara raja iblis yang lain dialah yang kemampuan aslinya masih belum di ketahui.

Yang keempat adalah Emiya Archer(manga Fate Prototipe). Seorang raja iblis dengan kemampuan untuk menciptakan berbagai macam pedang dengan berbagai macam kemampuan dan dia bisa melakukannya terus menerus tanpa henti.

Yang kelima adalah Dazai(dari manga bungou stray dogs). Dikatakan kalau dia adalah raja iblis yang mampu meniadakan segala macam jenis sihir tapi juga memiliki kemampuan fisik yang tinggi serta dengan sebuah pedang satu tangan sebagai senjata utamanya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Rimuru Tempest(dari manga tensei shitara slime datta ken). Rimuru adalah raja iblis keenam yang punya kemampuan untuk mengubah bentuk tubuhnya sesuai yang dia mau, ditambah lagi tadak ada yang tahu seperti apa wujud aslinya, selain itu dia adalah adik dari sang naga jahat yang jauh dimasa lalu opernah membunuh beberapa dewa dari beberapa keyakinan dan dia juga memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama 'Ja'.

Singkat cerita akhirnya kelima pahlawan berhasil menyegel 5 raja iblis dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka sementara raja iblis terakhir atau raja iblis keenam berhasil kabur di saat saat terakhir. Benar benar cerita dongeng yang klise dan setelah itu topik pembicaraan tertuju pada berbagai macam jenis logam.

Juga bicara soal berbagai jenis logam ada 1 jenis yang membuatku tertarik yaitu logam sihir cair. dikatakan kalau logam ini berbentuk seperti cairan berwarna hitam pekat yang berguna untuk menciptakan suatu barang seperti yang dibayangkan oleh pemiliknya tapi kalau kau tidak membayangkannya dengan benar maka kemungkinan besar hasil yang jadi tidak akan sesuai dengan harapanmu. Logam ini juga sangat langka dan tidak begitu populer juga karena harganya yang mahal jadi tidak begitu banyak dibeli. Dan dari sinilah aku mendapat ide untuk membuat senjata api menggunakan logam ini tapi mungkin akan makan waktu sampai aku bisa berada di tahap itu. Dan tak lama kemudian pelajaranpun selesai ditandai dengan keluarnya murid murid yang lebih tua dariku keluar dari kelas yang kemudian aku ikuti.

Di gereja ini biasanya anak anak seusiaku hampir tidak memiliki tugas kecuali beribadah bersama yang lainnya karena hampir semuanya masih dalam tahap belajar cara menulis dan membaca tapi aku juga sebenarnya sangat beruntung karena meskipun terlahir di dunia lain bahasa yang digunakan tetap bahasa jepang cuma bedanya disini tidak menggunakan kanji dan hurupnya adalah hurup alfabet.

Dengan langkah santai aku terus berjalan menelusuri lorong yang ada di samping kanan altar hingga akhirnya aku sampai di tujuanku. Yaitu pintu di hadapanku, dan dengan prlahan aku membuka pintu itu dan yang aku lihat adalah sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan 2 lusin tempat tindur 4 tingkat yang saling berjejer dan dengan keadaan yang rapi. Tidak ada siapapun disini karena semua sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing masing atau sedang bermain di luar.

Yap ini adalah kamar asrama anak laki laki, dan kenapa aku berada disini jawabannya karena aku sedang membuat sebuah permainan. Permainan ini bernama othello. Aku sudah selesai mengumpulkan batu untuk dijadikan bidaknya yapi aku baru saja mendapat papan yang akan dijadikan area permainan kemarin setelah memohon pada salah satu senpaiku yang sedang memotong kayu yang kemudian aku oleh dan sekarang yang aku perlukan hanyalah menggambar garis garis di dalamnya. Menggunakan pena akupun menggambar garis garis di sekililingnya dengan rapi dan tanpa memakan banyak waktu. Hingga setelah beberapa menit kini aku sudah selesai.

Setelah selesai dengan ini akupun membawanya keluar dan memegangnya di belakang punggungku karena...

"ah Naruto kau disana, sekarang ayo gilaranmu untuk main" ya ini dia yang kutunggu tunggu, kini bisa dilihat seekor/seorang beastkin kucing hitam dengan rambut hitam dan baju onepiece berwarna hitam sedang berada dihadapanku ketika aku baru ingin melewati altar gereja, ya dia adalah Chocola (dari neko para) yaitu teman masa kecilku dan anak yang di telantarkan bersamaan denganku di depan pintu gereja.

Akan aku beri tahu pada kalian, entah kenapa bocah yang satu ini tidak pernah membiarkanku berlatih dan belajar tenang dan selalu memaksaku untuk ikut bermain rumah rumahan dengan dia dan teman temannya dan kalau aku tidak mau maka dia akan melaporkanku kalau aku selalu bolos saat waktu sembahyang pagi, tapi itu karena di dunia manapun berada aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kesetiaanku pada Jashin sama. Hmmp persetan dengan agama, Tuhanku hanya Jashin sama dan tak ada yang lain.

Dan dengan rencana yang sudah kupikirkan matang matang maka akupun melakukannya

"ogah"

"eeeh, kalau kau tidak mau maka akan aku laporkan kau pada suster" katanya dengan raut muka asam seperti baru saja memakan sesuatu yang busuk

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mainkan ini dulu, kalau kau menang maka aku akan menemanimu bermain rumah rumahan dan kalau kau kalau maka..." kataku sedikit di tekan

"makaaaa" katanya menyambung kata kataku

"kau harus membiarkanku mengelus telinga dan ekormu hahahahaha!"

"uugh" dan entah kenapa dia yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah shock

"ba-baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah oleh orang sepertimu" katanya dengan nada tegas yang dibuat buat dan setelah itu kamipun bermain di ruang tamu bersama beberapa anak lainnya.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya kini kamipun memulai permainan yaitu aku memilih bidak hitam sementara Choco memilih bidak putih tak lupa sebelum itu aku juga menjelaskan cara bermainnya. Dan selama beberapa menit permainan dimulai aku sengaja membiarkan Choco berada di posisi depan sehingga akan membuat dia jadi sombong

"ne ne lihat Naruto apa kau sudah mengaku kalah? bahkan sekarang sudah tak banyak tempat yang tersisa untuk menaruh bidak hitam" katanya dengan nada bangga

"mana mungkin aku kalah dengan orang yang tak bisa berhitung sepertimu, huh jangan bermimpi Choco" kataku dengan nada congkak sehingga membuatnya marah

"uuuh, lihat saja akupasti akan mengalahkanmu dalam permainan yang kau buat sendiri" katanya dan

2 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"aku kalah" kata Choco dengan nada lemas dan wajah tertunduk sementara di papan permainan bisa dilihatkalau hampir semua tempat di papan di tempati oleh bidak hitam dan hanya terdapat 7-12 bidak putih yang saling berjauhan

"nah sekarang waktunya hukuman" kata Naruto dengan seringaian yang mengerikan

"a-ah ba-baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sebelum tidur?" katanya dengan wajah semerah tomat dan mata yang mulai berair

'shiiiit, Jashin sama selamatkanlah hambamu ini agar tidak terjerumus dalam dosa pelecehan seksual terhadap seorang bocah. Karena sebagai seprang pria dan mantan manusia setengah otaku tatapan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini bahkan terasa lebih mematikan daripada tatapan mata milik Ryougi Shiki yang dapat membunuh siapa saja yang melihatnya OHOK!'

"ah, oke" katanya dengan nada sok cool

"nah sekarang apa ada yang mau main, karena kalian semua pasti aku kalahkan" katanya yang kemudian berbalik mengajak para anak perempuan di sekitarnya untuk bermain yang tentu saja di iyakan oleh mereka.

 _Chocola POV_

Hari ini adalah hari normal, hari yang sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya yang kami jalani di panti asuhan ini. Tapi saat ini ada yang tak lengkap saat kami sedang bermain rumah rumahan, dan dia adalah Naruto. Naruto adalah anak seusiaku dan juga teman semasa kecilku yang di telantarkan bersamaan denganku.

Meskipun dia adalah anak seusiaku tapi dia itu benar benar anak yang nakal, dia juga anak yang cerdik karena selalu bersikap baik di depan pastor Kirei dan para suster apa lagi suster Madusa dan suster Medea sehingga jika dia berbuat nakal maka tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi aku tahu kalau selama ini dialah yang selalu mencuri kayu, mengambil daging dari dapur, menyelinap ke kamar ganti perempuan dan masih banyak lagi tapi tak ada yang mau memarahinya karena semua orang telah tertipu dengan wajah manisnya sehingga aku menyerah untuk mengadukannya. Tapi pada suatu hari muncullah secercah harapan, waktu itu aku tanpa sengaja sedang lewat di depan pintu kantor pastor Kirei dan disana aku mendengar kalau Naruto dimarahi oleh pastor Kirei karena ketahuan selalu bolos sembahyang dan dari sanalah aku tahu kelemahannya.

Tapi kelihatannya aku sedang beruntung saat ini karena tidak lama setelah berkeliling mencarinya akupun menemukannya sedang menyusuri lorong yang ada di samping altar, dan dengan cepat akupun langsung menghampirinya. Biasanya kalau aku sudah datang tanpa di bilang 2 kalipun dia akan langsung mengikuti perkataanku untuk bermain dengan kami tapi entah kenapa tingkah lakunya sangat aneh kali ini tapi sekarang aku tahu alasannya karena dia sedang membuat sebuah permainan aneh yang baru kali ini aku lihat, dan karena menjawab tantangannya maka akupun memulai permainan terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku juga tak boleh kalah karena kalau aku kalah dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padaku.

Selama beberapa menit aku berhasil menguasai permainan, kelihatannya dia akan kalah dari permainan buatannya sendiri, fufufufu.

"ne ne lihat Naruto apa kau sudah mengaku kalah? bahkan sekarang sudah tak banyak tempat yang tersisa untuk menaruh bidak hitam" kataku untuk membuatnya menyerah

"mana mungkin aku kalah dengan orang yang tak bisa berhitung sepertimu, huh jangan bermimpi Choco" balasnya dengan wajah yang sangat sombong.

Ugh aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu

2 MENIT KEMUDIAN

Huee aku kalah, bagaimana ini?, tadi aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau dia menang dia boleh mengentuh telinga dan ekorku. Aku terlalu takut karena selama ini selalu jahat padanya, dia pasti akan membalasku.

Dan dengan penuh harapanpun aku memohon padanya

"a-ah ba-baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sebelum tidur?"

"ah, oke" tapi dia justru mengabaikan tatapan mataku dan berbalik untuk mengajak semuanya bermain lagi dengan sombongnya.

Apa mungkin dia ingin bilang kalau dia tak tertarik dengan pecundang?. Ughh ternyata dia memang sangat menyebalkan, aku benci padanya!.

Lihat saja kalau dia kalah dalam pertandingan selanjutnya aku pasti akan lebih jahat kepadanya.

 _Chocola POV END_

20 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"aaakh kami kalah" kata para anak perempuan yang tadi menjadi lawan Naruto dengan nada kecewa sambil tertunduk kecewa

"hahahahaha bagaimana, aku hebatkan?" katanya dengan nada bangga

"ya jelas lah, kan kau yang membuatnya!" seru semua peserta yang kalah karena tak terima disoraki.

"kalau begitu pinjamkan papan itu padaku agar aku bisa berlatih untuk mengalahkanmu!" kata Chocola diiringi dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya

"yaudah nih, berlatihlah sepuas kalian!" katanya dengan nada mengejek sambil menyerahkan papan permainan itu beserta bidaknya pada mereka.

Yosh mereka sudah terpancing, sekarang yang aku butuhkan hanya tinggal mencari tempat yang sepi untuk berlatih sihir.

 **GEREJA**

 **21.14**

Saat ini di ruang tamu yang hanya di terangi dengan beberapa sebuah lentera terlihatlah sepasang anak laki laki dan perempuan sedang saling menindih di lantai.

"hmmmnmmpm!"

Dan bisa dilihat kalau si anak perempuan yang sedang berada di posisi bawah tengah mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tidak bersuara dengan wajah semerah tomat sementara anak laki laki yang berada di atasnya terlihat dengan ekspresi antara girang dan gemas sedang mengelus telinga dan ekor gadis kucing itu, ya mereka dalah Naruto dan Chocola. Saat ini mereka sedang melakasanakan perjanjian yang mereka buat ketika bermain othello.

Mereka sengaja tidak melakukannya di kamar karena kamar anak laki laki dan perempuan dipisah untuk mencegah kejadian tak senonoh seperti yang mereka berdua lakukan. Dan juga sebenarnya kalau mereka sampai ketahuan mereka juga tahu pasti suster atau pastor Kirei akan menghukum mereka, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto karena sejauh ini belum ada yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

Dan setelah merasa puas Narutopun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Chocola yang kelihatannya sudah lemas dan bermandikan keringat.

"nah hukumanmu sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya tidur hoaaam" kata Naruto sambil menguap dan berjalan kearah kamarnya tanpa di temani lentera

"e-eeh? ah" sedangkan si korban hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan karena masih sibuk mengumpulakan tenaga agar bisa bangkit setelah dia kehabisan tenaga. Dan kemudian mengambil lentera dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

 _Chocola Pov_

Malam ini benar benar melelahkan, aku baru saja selesai mendapat hukuman dari Naruto dengan melayani mafsunya tapi ternyata diluar pekiraanku dia melakukannya dengan lembut. Aku pikir karena aku selalu jahat padanya dia pasti akan menarik ekor dan telingaku dengan kasar. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Tapi meski begitu tetap saja rasanya aneh ketika dia mengelus ekor dan telingaku secara bersamaan. Dan entah bagaimana aku berhasil melewati hukuman ini selama lebih dari setengah jam setelah yang lainnya mulai tidur tanpa ketahuan oleh para suster apa lagi pendeta.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi entah kenapa setelah malam ini aku merasa hatiku bergejolak setiap kali aku memikirkan Naruto.

 _Chocola Pov End_

 **NARUTO'S DREAM**

 **"Shin atau yang sekarang telah bernama Naruto, apa kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau pinta?"** tanya sebah suara dengan nada tegas dan sedikit memekakkan telinga pada sang anak muda yang berdiri dengan santainya di tengah kegelapan

"Ha'i Jashin sama, maaf karena hamba harus menyita waktu anda yang berharga" katanya sambil membungkuk dengan cepat

 **"tidak apa apa dan sekarang katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan?"** tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya

"hamba ingin pengetahuan tuanku, yaitu sebuah pengetahuan berisi rancang bangun atau cetak biru dari seluruh barang atau benda yang hanya ada di dunia hamba yang tidak ada di dunia ini" katanya dengan tegas tanpa kesalahan

 **"dari semua kekuatan yang bisa kau pilih kenapa kau hanya memilih pengetahuan?"** , apa bisa kau beritahu padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada keheranan

"itu karena hamba rasa tidak akan menghibur bagi anda jika hamba meminta sebuah kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan apapun dengan sekali sentuhan saja, jadi hamba pikir ini adalah permintaan yang paling sesuai dan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak" jelasnya panjang lebar.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA ternyata kau memang menarik dan berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Baiklah akan aku berikan semua kemampuan yang kau inginkan sebagai tanda permintaan maafku karena telah tanpa sengaja merenggut nyawamu"** katanya dengan nada penuh canda.

Dan setelah itu tiba tiba saja ada sebuah cahaya kecil yang dengan sendirinya terbang dan muncul darimana lalu masuk kekepala Naruto.

 _DEG_

 **NARUTO'S DREAM END**

"ukh" setelah selesai dengan pertemuan dalam mimpinya kini Narutopun bangun tak lupa rasa sakit kepala yang masih setia menemaninya. Saat ini Naruto baru saja mendapatkan konpensasi atau ganti rugi dari dewa Jashin karena tanpa sengaja dan secara acak mengambil nyawanya dan tiba tiba langsung diberi misi untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Dan juga tak lupa dengan semua ingatan baru yang membuat kepalanya inrin mekledak selama sedetik di beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Setelah memastikan waku akhirnya diapun tahu kalau sekarang adalah waktunya sembayang pagi setelah menihat semua teman sekamarnya berjalan dengan berbondong bondong ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan membilas baju. Dan tentu saja Naruto tak mengikutinya, dia dengan lincah dan gesit langsung berlari sambil terus menghindari tatapan orang orang agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia membolos.

Dan setelah tujuannya berhasil kini diapun sedang berada di atas pohon beringin di dekat sungai yang daunnya lumayan lebat, dan disinilah dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur siang.

 **PINGGIR SUNGAI**

 **2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

 **06.11**

"NARUTOO!"

"NARUTOOO!"

Saat ini Naruto masih menikmati tidur cantiknya tapi tiba tiba saja telinganya sakit begitu mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis yang memaanggil manggil namanya dan gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chocola yang diutus suster Medea untuk memanggil Naruto.

"aaakh urusai wa!, ada apasih Chocola kau ini mengganggu tidur orang saja" kata Naruto yang sudah turun dari pohon sambil marah marah

"ah itu, ano, itu suster Medea memanggilmu" katanya dengan sedikit malu malu

"yasudah, ayo!" katanya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Chocola dan berjalan ke tempat suster

 **KEBUN**

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit Naruto dan Chocola kini sudah sampai di belakakang gereja dan kini sedang berbicara dengan suster Medea yang tengah sibuk menyirami tanaman.

"Medea sensei, ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan ditemani dengan senyum manis yang dibuat buat

"ah, sebenarnya ada yang ingi bertemu denganmu Naruto" kata suster Medea sambilmenghentikan kegiatannya

"ah, apa mereka adalah orangtua yang sudah menelantarkanku?" katanya yang kemudian justru membuat suster Medea dan Chocola langsung memasang wajah sedih

"ah, itu sebenarnya bukan mereka Naruto, maaf ya?" kata Medea sensei dengan nada pilu tiba tiba.

Ah aku mengerti, mereka berpikir kalau aku merindukan orangtua yang telah menelantarkanku, dan ini buruk dan sebisa mungkin aku harus memperbaiki suasana yang menyedihkan ini.

"ah tidak apa, soalnya aku juga tidak tahu wajah mereka dan aku juga tak pernah mengharapkannya jadi yang tadi itu aku hanya asal bicara saja" katak dengan senyuman yang menurutku cukup manis

"dan ngomong ngomong siapa yang ingn bertemu denganku?"

"ah dia sebenarnya adalah kenalannya Pastor Kirei" kata Mede asensei dan kemudian mulai berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan aku berjalan di belakangnya

 **RUANG TAMU**

"Ah, hai apa kau yang bernama Naruto?" katanya memulai pembicaraan setelah aku duduk di hadapannya

"ya begitulah, dan kalau boleh tahu ada urusan apa anda datang kesini?"

"oh ternyata gosip yang beredar itu benar kalau kau ini memang tidak seperti anak anak kebanyakan ya Naruto. Namaku Ohta(dari manga Tanaka wa itsumo daraku) singkat cerita aku kesini ingin membeli hak cipta permainan Othello darimu karena aku melihat anak anak dan para suster sangat asik memainkannya dan dari sanalah aku mendapat ide kalau permainan ini akan mendapat untukng besar, meskipun sebenarnya aku fokus ke alat alat sihir" katanya panjang lebar sementara Naruto hanya diam untuk mendengarkan sambil menyeruput teh di hadapannya.

Hm tunggu, apa dia bilang peralatan sihir, hm kalau begitu mungkin ini bisa.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin menjualnya kepadamu, tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau memberikanku logam sihir cair sebagai gantinya" kataku dengan nada dan wajah serius.

 **HALAMAN BELAKANG**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di halaman belakang dengan sebuah gentong berisikan cairan hitam di hadapanku. Cairan ini sebenarnya adalah logam sihir cair, aku berhasil mendapatkannya dari pedang berambut pirang bernama Ohta itu.

Setelah mencari rancang bangun dasar di kepalaku akupun memulai membuat sesuatu yang sederhana tapi lumayan menantang. Hm coba kita cari, bagaimana dengan Micro UZI. Meskipun ini percobaan pertamaku tapi dengan adanya rancangan lengkap yang ada di kepalaku maka melakukan hal seperti ini harusnya mudah.

Dan dengan itu akupun langsung mencelupkan tanganku kedalam gentong lalu membayangkan rancang bangunnya tak lupa aku juga mengalirkan sihirku pada cairan ini.

 _sriink_

Dan setelah itu iba tiba saja cairan ini bercahaya. Dan juga aku bisa merasakan kalau benda cair yang tadinya ada ditelapak tanganku telah menjadi benda padat. Dan sesaat setelah aku menarik tanganku aku bisa melihat sebuah pistol Micro Uzi dengan bentuk yang sempurna ada di tanganku.

Setelah memastikan kalau benda ini telah sempurna akhirnya akupun merasa sangat bangga karena telah berhasil menciptakan benda seperti ini di jaman ini, arigatou Jashin sama!.

Tadinya aku sudah bersiap siap untuk membuat magazine juga amunisi dari senjata ini tapi tanpa aku sadari Chocola sudah berada di belakangku dan mengamatiku, tapi begitu aku melihat kearahnya diapun langsung pergi dari sana sambil menggoyang goyangkan tangannya berkata kalau tak ada apa paa tapi aku merasa sedikit curiga.

Tapi setelah kejadian singkat itu akupun langsung melanjutkan pembuatan magazine dan juga amunisi untuk senjata ini. Untuk amunisi aku menggunakan amunisi bertipe 9 X 19 mm parebellum dengan bentuk standar sebanyak 75 buah untuk saat ini yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari logam sihir cair sementara aku menggunakan sihir yang sudah di keringkan menjadi bubuk sebagai pengganti bubuk mesiunya dan magazinenya adalah magazin yang mampu memuat hingga 20 peluru.

Dan dengan begini senajata pertamakupun selesai, dan dengan begitu akupun perhi ke pinggir sungai tempat tadi aku tidur siang lalu melakukan latihan menembak disana untuk melihat apakah akurasiku masih sama seperti dulu. Dengan berdiri di sebrang sungai dan di sebrangnya lagi ada sebuah pohon beringin yang menjadi target sasaranku akupun mulai menembak.

 _dororororo_

Dan terdengarlah suara raungan dari mesin Micro Uzi yang biasanya, seperti sebelumnya keakuratanku masih sangat bagus tapi tubuh ini sangat lemah, tanganku saja masih bergetar akubat recoilnya padahal aku memegangnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ini cukup berbahaya kalau dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya hal ini terjadi aku pasti dalam bahaya. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku menggunakan sihir penguat tubuh yang aku pelajari dari kelasnya Medea sensei ya?.

Dan dengan ini akupun mengalirkan sihir ke seluruh tubuhku tak lupa menyeimbangkannya. Setelah dirasa cukup akupun kembali menembak

 _dororororororor_

yap ternyata teoriku benar, dengan menggunakan sihir penguat tubuh aku bukan cuma menghilangkan getaran saat recoil tapi akurasikupun juga ikut meningkat.

Setelah aku rasa cukup pemanasannya kini akupun memungut semua selongsung peluru karena masih bisa di daur ulang.

"NARUTOO, MAKAN MALAMNYA SUDAH SIAP PULANGLAH!"

tiba tiba saat aku masih sibuk memunguti selongsungan peluru Chocola memanggilku dari belakang ditemani dengan beberapa anak anak yang sepertinya bukan murid dari gereja. Dan tanpa aku sadari hari sudah menjelang malam.

"IYA AKU DATANG" kataku dan kemudian berbalik untuk pulang dengan mereka setelah selesai memungut semua selongsong peluru dan menaruh UZIku di sabuk kulit yang aku dapat di gudang beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi tak lama setelah kemudian saat kami sedang berjalan bersama dan berpapasan dengan pintu masuk hutan dan tiba tiba saja perasaanku bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang mendekat

 _sreek_

 _srek_

dan benar saja karena tak lama kemudian keluarlah beberapa mahluk hijau dengan tinggi sedikit lebih pendek dariku keluar dari semak semak dan dengan cepat aku beranggapan kalau mereka adalah goblin.

"graa"

"grr"

"kyaaaaa!"

tapi meskipun aku bisa tetap tenang setelah kemunculan mereka sepertinya anak anak yang lain tidak dan ini dibuktikan dengan mereka yang langsung lari tanpa arah dengan panik

"hiks hiks hiks"

"kenapa kau diam saja ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Dan aku melihat salah satu anak jatuh setelah tersandung dahan pohon. Aku tidak menjadi sasaran dari serangan para goblin itu karena sejak tadi aku berjalan lumayan jauh dari semua orang.

Dan saat ini Chocola sedang membantu seorang anak yang kakinya tersandung dahan pohon besar, tapi meskipun dia sangat ingin lari dia tidak bisa berdiri mungkin kakinya keseleo.

 _Chocola Pov_

Bagaimana ini, tiba tiba saja ada segerombolan iblis datang dari dalam hutan dan semuanya sibuk lari menyelamatkan diri. Dari yang pastor Kirei katakan kalau semisal kami bertemu dengan monster maka hal paling pertama dilakukan adalah lari dan meminta bantuan dari orang dewasa.

"hiks hiks hiks"

Tapi tiba tiba langkahku berhenti begitu mendengar suatra tangisan dari salah satu anak yang ternyata sedang tersandung batang pohon

"kenapa kau diam saja, cepat pergi dari sini!" kataku mencoba menyuruhnya lari tapi sepertinya dia tidak sanggup berdiri karena terlalu takut. Dan dengan semua tekad yang ada akupun berlari dan berhenti pepat di depannya untuk melindunginya.

Tapi berhadapan dengan iblis secara langsung benar benar menakutkan, aku sangat takut karena wajah mereka sangat menyeramkan, tapi aku harus melindungi semuanya apapun yang terjadi.

Kulihat ada 3 mahluk hijau yag berlari sambil membawa perisai kayu dan pisau. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengumpulkan keberanian dan membaca mantera untuk membuat bola api

"wahai api yang membara, datang dan jawablah panggilanku, Fire ball"

 _blarr_

"groaar"

Berhasil, aku berhasil menembakan bola api dan mengenai salah salah satu dari para iblis itu.

 _psuut_

Tapi sepertinya masalahku semakin bertambah banyak. Bukan hanya dari kedua iblis yang terus mendekat salah satu iblis di belakang menembakan sebuah anak panah yang melesat kearahku.

Bagaimana ini? aku takut. Seseorang tolong aku!. Dan dengan ekspresi yang penuh akan ketakutan akupun membeku dan menunggu anak panah itu mengenaiku.

 _dor_

 _dor_

 _dor_

Tapi tiba tiba saja aku mendengar sebuah suara yang aneh yang langsung menghancurkan anak panah yang tengah melesat kearahku dan disaat yang bersamaan kedua iblis yang mendekat kearahku juga akut jatuh dengan kepala yang berdarah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Chocola, apa kau baik baik saja?" dan tiba tiba saja Naruto berlari kearahku dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir

"a-a-arigato" dan tanpa sadar aku bergumam dengan sendirinya

"masih terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih, berlindunglah di belakangku dan jaga juga dia" perintahnya dengan dana tegas sambil terus memegang benda aneh yang ada di tangannya

"ha'i" dan akupun dengan sigap melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan.

 _dorororor_

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya begitu cepat. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit semua mahluk hijau itu kini sudah mati debarengi dengan berhentinya suara deru aneh yang sejak tadi sepertinya berasal dari benda aneh yang di pegang Naruto.

"fuh apa kau baik baik saja Chocola? " katanya sambil melihat kearahku

 _Chocola Pov END_

"Naruto hiks hiks hiks, itu tadi sangat menakutkan" kata Chocola sambil memelukku dan menangis.

Ini adalah reaksi wajar yang akan dikeluarkan oleh anak berusia 4 tahun karena hampir mati jadi tentu saja aku tidak menyalahkannya

"kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik Cho, kau tidak lari meskipun kau bisa dan lebih memilih melindungi orang lain. Aku bangga padamu" kataku sambil membalas pelukannya dan mengusap pelan kepalanya

"Naruto kun, terimakasih telah melindungi kami" katanya yang telah tenggelam dalam pelukanku.

Dan tak lama setelah itu pastor Kirei dan temannya Ohta datang bersama para orang dewasa lainnya karena mendengar suara teriakan dari pintu masuk hutan dan menemukan paling tidak selusin bangkai iblis goblin.

Setelah itu merekapun membawa anak anak ke gereja untuk diamankan lalu di malam harinya mereka melakukan patroli bergilir untuk mencegah hal serupa terjadi. Sebelum itu mereka semua juga sempat berunding di gereja tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan juga beredarnya rumor kalau raja iblis keenam akan segera bangkit untuk membalaskan dendamnya dan para saudaranya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang menurut penjelasan para anak anak yang menjadi saksi mata sudah membunuh semua goblin itu sendirian langsung menjadi sangat populer dan terkenal. Disamping itu beberapa petugas perserikatan yang datang ke tempat itu juga membayar Naruto setelah tahu kalau dia yang membunuh para goblin itu. Ditambah lagi mereka juga membeli semua kulit dan taring milik para goblin itu sehingga hanya dalam waktu singkat Naruto sudah punya uang banyak.

Tapi tentu saja bagi Naruto yang masih berumur 4 tahun ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan kecil yang nantinya akan menentukan jelan ceritanya di masa yang akan datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yap balik lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou membawakan sebuah fic gaje. Singkatnya saya ingin minta pendapat kalian semua mengenai cerita ini. Dan kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tulis di kolom review. Dan saya Alter Emiya Shirou ngacir dulu, dah.**


	2. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto by masashi Kishinamoto

Pair: Naruto x ?

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure

Rate: T

Warning: Typo, Oc, Ooc dan lain sebagainya

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang petualang dan pemilik seribu wajah yang memiliki banyak julukan seperti 'pembantai monster','pembunuh sejati' dan lain sebagainya tapi dia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan julukan Green Reaper, bagaimanakah kisahnya sebelum dia menjadi orang paling dikagumi dan ditakuti di seluruh benua ini?

Note: Fic ini terispirasi dari manga gunota no mahou isekai tensei kalo yang mau tau kelanjutannya baca aja di manganya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GEREJA**

 **16.43**

 **SETELAH PASCA PENYERANGAN**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menegangkan bagiku. Beberapa saat yang lalu kami baru saja di serang oleh sekelompok iblis dari dalam hutan tapi beruntung Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan kami semua apa lagi dia juga sudah melindungiku.

Dan setelah penyerangan itu kini akupun telah menyadari sesuatu kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Tadinya aku masih belum memastikannya tapi kini semuanya sudah jelas jika aku jatuh cinta dengannya.

Saat ini kami semua masih berada di gereja dan berkat pengumuman yang di berikan oleh pastor Kirei kami semua tidak di perbolehkan keluar dan inilah yang membuatku khawatir pasalnya Naruto adalah seorang anak yang kelihatan baik di luar tapi sangat nakal di dalam juga tidak pernah mau di atur aku khawatir kalau dia mengabaikan peraturan gereja dan pergi keluar seorang diri tapi perkiraanku salah karena baru saja saat aku sedang menyusuri lorong dan tanpa sengaja memasuki kamar asrama laki laki aku melihat dia tengah mengamplas sebuah papan kayu, sepertinya dia masih belum menyadari keberadaanku karena aku hanya mengintip dari balik pintu. Tapi aku juga penasaran sebenarnya apa ya yang sedang di buatnya?.

Dan lagi aku juga masih penasaran sebenarnya benda apa yang tadi di pegangnya saat melawan para iblis itu, dan karena tertelan rasa penasaran maka akupun memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan mendekatinya.

"kalau kau ingin menayakan sesuatu masuklah Chocola!" Katanya tanpa berbalik dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Ah jadi dia sudah menyadari keberadaanku toh, yosh dengan ini aku tak akan bisa mundur lagi. Dan dengan sepenuh hati akupun berjalan dan ketika aku sampai di belakangnya akupun menarik nafas dan mulai mengatakannya

"anu, Narutokun apa yang sebenarnya kau buat?"

"oh ini?, hanya sebuah kerajinan tangan kecil" katanya lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbalik ke arahku

'gak itu sama sekali tidak bisa di sebut kecil' batinku setelah melihat papan yang di pegangnya

"eto Narutokun, aku sebenarnya ingin tanya, benda apa yang tadi kau pegang ketika kita diserang oleh goblin?"

"oh, aku menamainya senajat sihir Micro UZI. Ini adalah senjata buatanku sendiri dan juga senjata ini aku kembangkan untuk mendukung mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir" katanya sambil mengeluarkan senjata itu dari sabuk kulitnya.

"begitukah?" jawabku dengan singkat.

Ternyata Naruto adalah anak yang mengagumkan, pasalnya di umurnya yang baru 4 tahun dia sudah berhasil mengembangkan senjata sihir jenis baru dan juga sangat akurat jika dipakai dalam pertarungan. Entah kenapa setelah mengetahui hal ini aku jadi merasa bersalah telah berbuat jahat padanya dulu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa seorang sepertiku pantas untuk terus bersama dengan sosok sehebat Naruto.

"ah sebentar lagi hari akan menjelang malam ,sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku, sampai nanti Naruto" kataku dan kemudian pergi dari kamar.

"ah sampai besok"

Ini aneh saat aku berjalan di lorong aku merasakan kalau hatiku sakit. Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau aku telah jatuh cinta dengannya tapi aku juga merasa kalau aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang sehebat dirinya. Bagaimana ini?, mungkin kakak kakak yang lain tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, ya sebaiknya aku tanya mereka saja.

 **ASRAMA LAKI LAKI**

 **23.11**

"Naruto, Narutokun bangunlah!" kata seseorang mencoba membangunkan Naruto di tengah malam

"sha iya iya aku bangun" kata Naruto dengan pelan dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya sembari mengucek mata dan mengumpulkan nyawa agar bisa bangkit dari kuburnya

"Chocola, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bisik Naruto yang loading pikirannya sudah complete pada Chocola yang sedang memakai baju tidur(ya iyalah masa baju renang).

"anu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" katanya sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan kemudian merekapun berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Sementara itu Naruto yang ditarik tangannya hanya ikut ikutan saja.

Dan setelah sampai di ruang tamu akhirnya Chocolapun mengutarakan isi hatinya

"Naruto, aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakanmu perihal tadi siang saat kau sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengan orangtuamu. Apa menurutmu aneh kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku?" katanya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar juga sambil menundukan wajahnya dan pipinya yang semerah tomat.

Ah sekarang aku mengerti, mau dilihat dari manapun ini semua adalah salahku karena berkata tak peduli lagi tentang orangtuaku dan dia berpikir kalau semua anak anak yang di teklantarkan seperti diriku jadi karena itulah dia yang merindukan orang tuanya merasa kalau dia itu aneh.

"ne Chocola coba kau mendekat"

"ah tap..."

"sudah lakukan saja" kataku menyela jawabannya dan menariknyau kedalam pelukanku.

"ugh"

"nah sekarang apa kau bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku?" kataku sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke dadaku

"ah seperti suara dug dug' begitu?'"

"ya seperti itu"

"seseorang akan merasa tenang begitu dia mendengar suara detak jantung, jadi tidak aneh kalau kau merindukan orang tuamu" kataku sambil membelai pipinya yang semerah tomat dan menempelkan dahi kami berdua

"aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka karena jumlah ras manusia lebih banyak dari ras lainnya jadi tidak ada cara bagiku untuk menemukan mereka. Dan lagi mereka tidak akan kembali hanya untuk mencari anak yang tidak punya bakat sihir" jelasku sambil menempelkan hidung kami secara bersamaan.

"a-ah"

"berbeda denganmu yang punya bakat sihir jadi bisa dipastikan kalau masa depanmu akan cerah"

"ta-tapi itu sama sekali tidak benar, jika dibandingkan denganmu yang bisa membuat alat sihir seperti itu bakat seorang penyihir terlihat tidak ada apa nya" katanya dengan nada bersemangat dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dariku

"kau bisa mengembangkan sebuah senjata sihir yang dapat membunuh lawan tanpa mengucapkan mantra itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa!" lanjutnya dengan nada semangat

"terimakasih untuk dukunganmu, tapi aku sudah menentukannya kalau di masa depan aku akan berpetualang menelusuri dunia yang luas ini" kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya

"menjelajahi dunia ini?" tanyanya dengan malu malu dan kembali ke pelukanku

"ya, dengan berbekal senjata dan pengetahuan ini aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri seberapa luasnya dunia ini" jelasku sambil menggosokkan pipiku ke rambut Choco

"ne Naruto apa boleh aku katakan impianku padamu?" katanya sambil mengintip wajahku dari balik pundaknya

"ah, kenapa tidak" jawabku dengan tenang

"saat dewasa nani aku juga ingin pergi berpetualang untuk menemukan orangtuaku kemudian setelah kami saling mengerti mungkin kami bisa bersama lagi" jelasnya sambil mulai mengusapkan kepalanya ke tubuhku

"itu impian yang bagus Cho, aku yakin suatu hari nanti impianmu akan terwujud. Dan kalaupun tidak janganlah takut kalaupun semisal kau gagal bertemu dengan orangtuamu maka panggilah diriku maka aku pasti akan datang menjawab panggilanmu"

"arigatou, Naruto kun".

Dan tidak lama setelah percakapan ringan itu mereka berduapun tertidur di pelukan masing masing hingga pagi menjelang.

 **GEREJA**

 **05.43**

Aduh, entah kenapa setelah bangun tidur saat ini punggung dan tangankuku rasanya sangat pegal.

"ngu hmnp"

Ah pantas saja rasanya pegal ternyata Choco tidur dengan tanganku sebagai bantalnya dan lagi kami berdua tertidur di lantai. Eh tunggu bukannya ini di ruang tamu.

Shiit sekarang gua inget, tadi malem kami disini gara gara aku di panggil ama Cho karena dia mau curhat. Ampas banget siah kalo ampe ketahuan bisa mampus aku kena sembur kuahnya pasor Kirei.

Untuk sekarang aku harus tenang dan mencoba melarikan diri dari sini sebelum yang lainnya bangun.

"hei Choco bangun, hei ayo bangun!"

"nguumn"

Waduh ni bocah imut baek kalo tidur, gak tega rasanya kalo di bangunin tapi fix disini hidupku juga dipertaruhkan disini jadi mau tidak mau suka tidak suka aku harus melakukannya kalau tidak maka tidak akan ada hari esok untukku dan akhir cerita bagiku.

 _bluur_

"hah banji-hump!"

"shh jangan berisik nanti yang lainnya akan bangun" kataku sambil membekap mulutnya. Karena aku rasa dia ini adalah tipe orang yang kalau tidur susah di bangunkan jadi aku terpaksa menyiram wajahnya dengan segelas cangkir disebelahku yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Na-Naruto a-apa ya-yang sudah kau lakukan?" katanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil mundur secara perlahan

"ahh jangan berisik, sekarang mata hari masih belum terbit ayo kembalilah ke kamar sebelum yang lainnya sadar kalau kita tak ada" kataku sambil bangkit dan kembali kekapar meninggalkan Cho dengan lentera yang sudah mulai redup.

Setelah berjalan (baca berlari perlahan) akhirnya kini aku sampai di kamar asrama laki laki dan kelihatannya yang lain belum bangun.

Dan setelah melihat keadaan sekali lagi akupun mengendap endap hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat tidurku dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata.

 **PINGGIR SUNGAI**

 **11.42**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di pinggir sungai dengan tong logam sihir cair di sebelahnya sedang melakukan latihan menembak dengan target yang sama dan senjata yang sama seperti kemarin.

 _dororororor_

Tapi kali ini bedanya dia menggunakannya di kedua tangannya atau dengan kata lain dia berlatih menembak menggunakan dual Micro UZI.

Hm sepertinya memang benar dugaanku kalau tanganku ini kidal. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu tapi seingatku aku tidak pernah melatih tanganku dan di dunia sebelumnya aku juga tidak kidal. Sepertinya ini adalah berkah lain dari Jashin sama, arigatou Jashin sama.

Baiklah cukup dengan main mainnya sekarang waktunya membuat senjata baru.

Dengan pemikiran yang matang dan konsentrasi yang tinggi akupun memasukkan tanganku kedalam tong lalu membayangkan sebuah senapan yang biasa digunakan dalam ruang lingkup sempit dan cukup ringan untuk ukuran sentaja api tapi memiliki kemampuan menembak yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Dan sekarang sudah selesai yaitu sebuah senapan UTAS UTS-15, senapa ini adalah jenis senapan tercanggih dari jenis senapan Scattergun atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Shotgun.

Kenapa aku memilih membuat senjata ini?, kalau begitu akan aku beri tahu. Senjata ini adalah jenis Shotgun tercanggih yang pernah di produksi di duniaku, senjata ini juga lebih ringan daripada Shotgun biasa jadi aku buisa berlari lebih cepat sambil membawa senjata ini, dan lagi senjata ini mampu menampung 2 magazine yang berarti 2 kali lebih banyak daripada shotgun biasa yang juga bisa menggunakan 2 jenis peluru disaat yang bersamaan.

Dan daripada berbasa basi lebih baik kita mulai uju cobanya.

Setelah itu akupun kembali berkutat dengan cairan hitam ini hingga akhirnya berhasil membuat 4 lusin amunisi dan kembali melanjutkan niatku sebelumnya.

 _srtsek_

 _duar_

Hm tidak buruk, akurasinya cukup bagus dan lagi senjata ini juga sangat ringan. Tapi menurutku senjata ini lumayan mengecewakan karena terlalu ringan dan pertahanannya tidak begitu bagus dantadi hampir saja senapan ini macet. Tapi disamping itu kokangannya sangat ringan sehingga anak anakpun bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, dan dengan kedua magazinennya membuatnya bisa menampung amunisi lebih banyak dan lebih jarang melakukan isi ulang. Yah namanya juga prototype.

Baiklah, kalau begitu untuk sementara mari kita simpan dulu senjata ini.

Baiklah kalau begitu yang selanjutnya bagaimana dengan advance riffle.

Kali ini aku memfokuskan bentuk senapa serbu yang memiliki panjang dan berat seperti senapan kebanyakan. Dengan warna hitam metalik dan juga bagian belakang senapan yang keras juga tebal. Dilengkapi dengan magazine yang mampu memuat 40 peluru dan tak lupa lubang yang berfungsi untuk membuang peluru yang bisa menyebabkan macet, tak lupa juga aksesoris berupa scope yang mampu menambah jarak pandang hingga 8 kali dan bayonet di bagian depan kalibernya. Yap dengan kata lain AK 103.

Kenapa aku memilih senjata ini?. Ya singkat cerita AK 103 adalah generasi terbaru dari sang legenda AK 47, ditambah dengan beberapa penyesuaian yang mempercepat laju peluru, recoil yang sudah tak begitu mempengaruhi akurasi sampai beberapa dudukan yang bisa diletakkan dengan scope, senter, laser, dan bayonet.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sama seperti sebelumnya hanya kali ini aku membuat 100 jenis amunisi 9 X 19 mm dan 3 magazine.

Dan sekarang waktunya uji coba

 _dororororororororororororor_

Hm hasilnya benar benar tidak mengecewakan. Recoilnya memang sedikit mengguncang tanganku sehingga tanganku sekarang agak mati rasa karena tidak menggunakan sihir penguat tubuh, tapi akurasinya bagus juga dan sebagian besar peluru bahkan sampai menembus batang pohonnya.

Untuk sekarang akan aku sudahi dulu hari ini karena saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan tengah hari.

Aku terpaksa berhenti sekarang agar tidak mengganggu jadwalku yang sangat penting, dan itu adalah tidur siang. Dan setelah menyimpan semua senjataku di dalam sebuah lubang di pohon yang ditutupi batu besar akupun naik keatas pohon eek yang lumayan besar dan rimbun lalu tidur disana.

 **PINGGIR SUNGAI**

 **15.21**

"Hoaam!"

Aduuh, akhirnya hari ini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa harus menjawab panggilan Chocola yang menyebalkan itu. Dan ngomong ngomong ini masih siang, jadi sepertinya masih ada waktu bagiku untuk berlatih.

Dan setelah itu Narutopun menghabiskan hari harinya dengan berlatih menembak dengan dual Uzi, dan juga Ak 103. Hingga tanpa terasa hari sudah menjelang malam dan diapun kembali ke gereja.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **9 HARI KEMUDIAN**

 **PINGGIR SUNGAI**

Hari ini adalah hari kesembilan semenjak Naruto berhasil menciptakan AK 103, tapi entah kenapa belakngan ini dia merasa sedikit bosan dengan senjata miliknya yang biasanya maka diapun memutuskan untuk membuat senjata baru lagi. Kali ini dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam tong sambil membayangkan sebuah senjata yang memiliki laras sepanjang 620 mm dan panjang keseluruhannya mencapai 1225 mm. Memiliki dompol senapan dengan lubang di tengahnya dan di lengkapi dengan scope yang dapat diperjelas hingga jarak 800m dan juga magazine berisikan 10 peluru 7,64 X 54 mm.

Yap dengan kata lain ini adalah senapan runduk Dragunov. Ini merupakan senjata yang sama yang diciptakan waktu AK47 masih sangat populer dan merupakan senjata favorit tentara Rusia pada masa itu.

Kenapa aku mau membuat senjata runduk? jawabannya adalah karena aku sudah memiliki Uzi sebagai senjata pertahanan dan juga AK 103 sebagai senapan serbu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk membuat senapan runduk.

Kenapa aku memilih tipe ini? jawabannya adalah karena senapan ini pernah tercatat berhasil memecahkan rekor dunia sebagai senjata runduk dengan jangkauan terjauh di dunia yaitu jarak tembaknya mencapai 1300m. Tapi disamping semua itu alasan utamanya adalah karena senapan jenis runduk memiliki bentuk bagian dalam yang lumayan rumit. Apalagi sisterm mekanisme pistol gasnya.

Tapi mari selesaikan basa basinya dulu dan mari kita coba seberapa ampuh senjata ini.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan khayalannya kini Narutopun menguji senjata barunya dengan mengarahkannya ke sebuah sarang burung yang berjarak sekitar 700m darinya. Setelah itu diapun berkonsentrasi sambil merasakan arah angin melalui kulit dan rambut di kepalanya.

 _DOR_

Dan setelah dirasa cukup diapun menarik pelatuknya.

 _bruuuk_

Dan beberapa milidetik selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah sarang burung itu meledak disertai dengan dahan pohonnya.

"hm kelihatannya bagus" Kataku dengan spontan setelah melihat hasilnya.

Tapi aku juga baru ingat, seharusnya bukan hanya senjata api tapi aku juga harusnya membuat senjata lain. Dan setelah kupikirkan baik baik akhirnya akupun kembali memasukkan tanganku ke dalam tong lalu membayangkan sebuah senjata jarak dekat.

Dengan bilah panjang dan juga ujung bergerigi dibagian belakang bilahnya, warna hitam legam dan juga pelindung tangan yang mendampingi pegangannya. Atau yang bernama treeman knifes ultra phalanx.

Ini merupakan salah satu jenis combat machete yang juga sering disebut hunting knife. Pisau jenis ini setahuku lebih sering di gunakan sebagai pelidung ketika berada di alam liar seperti berkemah dan semacamnya. Tapi yah aku akan tetap menyimpannya dan mungkin nanti akan membuat pisau lainnya kalau aku rasa tidak cocok.

Memikirkan tentang berkemah entah kenapa malah membawa ide ide gila kedalam kepalaku. Yang kemudian membuatku kembali memasukkan tanganku kedalam tong dan menariknya kembali setelah selesai menciptakannya dan ketika aku menariknya kini bisa kalian lihat kalau aku sedang memegang pematik api berwarna hitam berhiaskan ukiran di sekitarnya. Yap ini adalah pematik kesayanganku ketika masih belum berada di dunia ini tapi bedanya pematik asliku yang dulu berwarna putih bukannya hitam.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Naruto kembali melakukan hal yang sama lagi dan lagi sehingga tanpa dia sadari hari mulai menjelang malam dan ketika itu dia telah selesai menciptakan berbagai macam jenis barang seperti teropong, jam tangan, pistol untuk memanjat tebing, linggis, gergaji mesin, beberapa granat tangan dan juga flashbank.

Sehingga tanpa disadari hari mulai menjelang malam dan diapun menyimpan barang barang berukuran besar dan berbahaya seperti granat, flashbank, dan juga gergaji mesin sedangkan untuk jam tangan, pematik dan pistol pemanjat gunung akan dia simpan di kamarnya.

 **2 HARI KEMUDIAN**

 **09.11**

Aaah, aku bosan. Memang benar kalau berlatih dengan berbagai jenis senjata itu menyenangkan tapi kalau targetnya cuma itu itu saja dan senjatanya selalu bisa digunakan di semua situasi maka ini terkesan seperti tidak menantang. Ditambah lagi setiap hari aku juga telah menciptakan ratusan butir peluru dan 2 tipe senjata baru yaitu RPJ 7 dan juga senapan l96.

Aku pernah dengar saat masuk kelas suster Medusa kalau di dalam hutan biasanya terdapat iblis yang tinggal dan mencari makan jadi itulah sebabnya pintu masuk menuju hutan selalu di jaga. Apa mungkin aku masuk saja ya kesana?.

Tapi kalaupun aku ingin masuk bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?. Biasanya di siang hari hutan akan selalu di jaga oleh beberapa orang dewasa, dan tentu anak anak tidak boleh masuk.

Oh iya kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku ya? kalau aku bisa menggunakan senapan l96 untuk ini. Senapan l96 adalah senapan tipe khusus yang aku buat untuk menembakan peluru bius bertipe 5,7 x28 mm. Tadinya aku hanya iseng iseng menggunakannya tapi ini mungkin bisa.

Dan setelah merencanakannya dengan matang matang Narutopun mempersiapkan peralatannya seperti tempat air minum, bekal berupa 5 potong roti yang dia curi dari dapur dan nyaris ketahuan suster Medusa, pisau tree man knife, pematik, pistol pemanjat, linggis, jam tangan, topeng besi yang dia buat saat itu juga, senapan AK 103, dual Micro UZI kesayangannya, l96 ,granat dan flashbank yang dia buat lusa kemarin, dan juga linggis untuk berjaga jaga kalau dia bertemu dengan semacam peti harta. Dia sengaja tidak membawa RPJ karena takut terjadi kebakaran hutan.

Dan setelah itu diapun pergi dengan persiapan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam

 **KEMUDIAN**

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit kini dia akhirnya sampai di dekat pintu masuk hutan yang dijaga oleh 6 orang pria di dalam pos yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kayu.

Seperti yang aku duga kalau penjaganya lumayan banyak, tapi kalau hanya 6 orang mungkin bisa.

Pertama aku akan berdiri diatas sebuah dahan pohon yang berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari sana. Kemudian aku akan mengambil senapan l96ku lalu memasukkan 10 peluru bius sekaligus. Dan yang terakhir adalah membidik dan menembak.

Tapi karena mereka semua adalah target diam maka menembaknya tidak akan terlalu sulit dan juga aku sama sekali tidak merasakan angin di kulitku dan bulu rambutku juga tidak bergoyang sedikitpun.

Baiklah sejauh ini semuanya sempurna, sekarang waktunya menembak

 _syuut_

 _srektek_

Satu jatuh dengan tembakan di kakinya. Aku sengaja tidak menargetkan kepalanya karena akan berbahaya kalau sampai dia mati, dan selain itu sekarang berkat tumbangnya orang pertama merekapun saling berkumpul untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, hm tipikal orang kampung. Selanjutnya akan aku tembak mereka semua sekaligus

 _syuut_

 _srektek_

 _syuut_

 _srektek_

 _syuut_

 _srektek_

 _syuut_

 _srektek_

Hm kelihatannya aku terlalu berlebihan, aku pikir ini akan sedikit sulit tapi ternyata saat aku menembak orang kedua mereka hampir tak bergeming, begitu orang ketiga jatuh mereka mulai panik dan berlari entah kemana tapi untungnya aku masih bisa mengenai 3 sisanya yang juga mencoba membunyikan lonceng.

Setelah menyelesaikan misinya Narutopun kembali memasukkan senapannya kedalam tas dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga kearah hutan sambil melihat kesekitar.

 **BEBERAPA MENIT PENUH KERINGAT DAN DERUAN NAFAS KEMUDIAN**

Hm akhirnya aku bisa lolos dari mereka.

Hah hah hah, tapi tetap saja tas ini beratnya lumayan berasa biarpun aku sudah menggunakan sihir penguat tubuh. Haah lebih baik aku tetap beristirahat saja sambil memakan bekal yang tadi aku dapat di pos penjaga.

"nyam nyam nyam"

Tidak buruk, roti ini rasanya sedikit asin tapi akan lebih enak jika dimakan bersama buah yang aku dapat ketika memasuki hutan. Hmmmm ini bagus.

 _sreeet_

Shiiit baru aja makan beberapa suap udah ada aja yang ganggu, kesel juga gua lama lama siah.

Setelah mendengar kalau ada suara di semak semak Narutopun langsung melahap semua roti yang tersisa di tangannya kemudian mengambil 2 Micro UZI yang tersimpan di sabuk kulitnya.

 _"groar"_

 _"grr"_

Dan setelah menunggu selama hampir 2 menit ternyata insting Naruto tidaklah salah karena kini dari balik semak semak keluarlah 3 ekor anjing hitam dengan taring yang panjang dan juga mulut yang berbusa

 _dororo_

Dan tentu saja mereka bukan tandingan dari kemampuan menembak Naruto.

Hm lemah, tapi aku juga salah karena tahu dihutan ini banyak monster harusnya aku tidak berada diatas tanah ketika istirahat. Pertama yang aku lakukan adalah naik ke pohon lalu makan dengan tenang disana.

Setelah beberapa menit bersantai dengan tenang kini Narutopun kembali ke tujuan awalanya yaitu berburu. Dengan masih berada di atas dahan pohon dia menggunakan senapan l96 dan mencari monster monster yang sekiranya bisa di tembak dan yang jaraknya paling dekat.

 _dor_

 _srettek_

 _dor_

 _srettek_

 _dor_

 _srettek_

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah seperti yang bisa dilihat kalau Naruto sudah tenggelam dalam kesenangannya dengan menembak setiap monster yang melintas di depan jangkauan scopenya tidak peduli apakah itu goblin, orc, satyre, dan lain sebagainya. Dan hal ini terus terjadi selama berjam jam sampai mungkin hari menjelang malam atau Naruto yang kehabisan amunisi.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **16.43**

Kini di tengah hutan terlihatlah seorang anak bersurai kuning tengah bersiap pulang setelah memastikan kalau dia telah memasukkan semua hewan buruannya kedalam tas ransel yang dia bawa.

Naruto namanya. Saat ini dia baru saja selesai berburu dan saat ini tengah bersiap pulang juga memasukkan semua hasil buruannya seperti taring goblin, kulit goblin, tanduk satyre, kulit satyre, bulu satyre, kapak orc, taring orc, kuku orc, bulu serigala dan lain macamnya.

Yang jelas bisa dilihat kalau kini tas besar itu sudah tak muat lagi.

Hm sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membunuh mereka sampai tasku sudah tak muat lagi. Kira kira apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan bahan sisa ini ya?.

Hm bagaimana kalau aku menyimpannya kedalam lubang galian lalu kembali lagi kesini esok hari untuk mengambilnya.

Dan setelah itu Narutoun menggalu lubang dengan susah payah karena dia tidak membuat ataupun membawa sekop sehingga makan waktu hampir 1 jam. Dan setelah itu diapun memasukkan semua barang barang sisa itu kedalamnya tak lupa menutupnya lagi dan memberikan tanda agar dia tidak lupa.

Yosh sekarang watunya pulang.

Dan setelah itu Narutopun kembali ke gereja dengan tas yang sangat berat menggantung di punggungnya.

.

Dan setelah hari itu diapun terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yaitu jabwalnya adalah dalam seminggu selama 4 hari akan dia habiskan untuk berlatih, sehari untuk membuat senjata, sehari untuk berburu dan sehari untuk menjual semua bahan yang dia dapatkan ke kota sambil menyamar sebagai seorang pria tua kerdil.

Selama berminggu, bulan dan bahkan tahun dia terus melakukan kegiatan ini berulang ulang hingga dia akhirnya mencapai tingkat dimana dia bisa memperkirakan gerakan sesuatu hanya dengan melihat sekilas, dia juga bisa mendeteksi musuh hanya dari suara langkah kaki ataupun hembusan angin, dan juga memperkirakan arah pantulan peluru yang dia tembakan.

Sementara itu Chocola yang mengetahui kalau selama ini Naruto selalu berlatih dan juga menciptakan senjata baru justru semakin membuatnya kagum terhadap Naruto. Tapi disisi lain dia juga semakin merasa ketinggalan jauh dari teman masa kecilnya ini.

Itu sebabnyalah kini dia sudah tidak berani bertemu atapun bicara dengan Naruto secara langsung, sementara itu Naruto terlalu di sibukkan dengan latihan juga persiapannya dalam sebuah petualangan yang dia nanti nantikan.

Dan seiring dengan pertumbuhan Naruto Chocola juga semakin dewasa. Dan ketika dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk bekerja di kota maka diapun memilih bekerja di sebuah toko alat alat sihir yang terbilang cukup sederhana karena toko ini berada di depan sebuah bengkel pandai besi. Dengan tekad untuk mengikuti langkah Narutopun dia diam diam sering mampir ke toko ini untuk mencari inspirasi agar bisa membuat senajata sihir yang serupa dengan milik Naruto. Tapi sayang semua itu hanya tinggal impian belaka karena selama hampir 2 tahun terus memperhatikan dia sama sekali tidak mendapat pencerahan sehingga diapun menyerah dan kembali fokos pada persiapannya untuk pergi ke sekolah sihir di kota sebelah karena terpilih oleh pihak gereja sebagaisalah satu anak yang paling berprestasi.

Sementara itu disaat yang bersamaan Naruto telah membuat banyak senjata dan perlengkapan seperti sekop, pickaxe, kapak, gergaji bundar, teropong, palu dan berbagai perlengkapan lainnya yang juga diikuti dengan puluhan jenis senjata api dan juga tajam yang bahkan untuk menyimpan semuanya saja dia sampai harus membuat gudang pribadi miliknya di dalam hutan berupa sebuah gua tak berpenghuni yang bagian pintu masuknya di ganjal dengan batu besar.

Selain itu selama hampir 2 tahun ini Naruto sudah tumbuh dan memiliki tubuh yang ideal untuk seorang pria karena di usianya yang belum menginjak 16 tahun dia sudah memiliki postur tubuh seperti pastor Kirei dan juga semua orang mengetahui dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan haknya pergi ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan tapi tetap punya uang yang banyak dari hasil menjual bagian tubuh monster. Dan juga soal penampilan, tadinya Naruto hanya menggunakan penyamaran berupa jubah compang camping berwarna coklat tua dan topeng orang gemuk yang tengah tersenyum kini menjadi setelan jubah berwarna hijau loreng, dengan rompi anti peluru yang dia jahit sendiri, sepatu dan sarung tangan kulit, dan juga sebuah topeng gas yang biasa di pakai pada era perang dunia kedua.

Dia selalu datang ke guild dengan penampilan seperti itu sehingga di hari hari pertamanya banyak orang yang curiga karena penampilannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **BEBERAPA BULAN YANG LALU**

 **KOTA ZAKKARIA**

Kini di siang bolong di sebuah kota yang hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari gereja terlihatlah para warganya yang tengah sibuk melakukan aktifitas masing masing, dan disisi lain bisa dilihat kini di ujung jalan ada seorang berjubah hijau dengan rompi anti peluru berwarna hitam, sepatu dan sarung tangan kulit, dan juga topeng gas jadul tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang kota sambil menenteng tas yang kelihatan sangat berat.

Tadinya semua baik baik saja sampai dia mulai memasuki pintu gerbang dan setelah itu semuanya berubah setelah hokage ke 9 dituduh melakukan korupsi "ralat" maksudnya semua berubah ketika 2 loli penjaga gerbang mencegatnya dengan tombak mereka.

"siapa kau dan ada urusan apa datang kemari?" tanya loli berambut hitam panjang dan baju penjaga serba hitam dengan rok mininya dan tingginya yang hanya sebahu Naruto

"aku kesini ingin pergi ke perserikatan pengembara" jawabnya dengan jujur dan suara yang amat serak karena pengaruh topengnya

"kenapa kau mau kesana?" tanya si loli berambut hitam lagi sementara yang satunya lagi adalah si loli berambut pirang dengan ciri ciri yang sama seperti yang satunya hanya warna rambut dan seragam saja yang membedakan mereka sejak tadi cuma ngangguk ngangguk gaje.

"untuk menjual hasil buruanku, kudengar ada perserikatan pengembara di kota ini dan kebetulan aku juga sedang menetap di dekat sini" jawabnya panjang lebar sambil menunjukan tas berisi kulit, taring dan berbagai benda lainnya kepada sepasang penjaga itu.

"hoi Kirito, bagaimana ini? apakah kita harus membiarkannya lewat, kelihatannya dia berkata jujur" busik si loli pirang pada loli berambut hitam di depan mata Naruto yang tentu saja bisa dia dengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka

"shht pelankan suaramu Eugeo!, sepertinya bisa saja orang ini sama seperti yang waktu itu yang mengaku pengembara padahal datang untuk jadi pencuri, jadi kita jangan sampai lengah" kata loli berambut hitam pada teman atau kembarannya yang ternyata bernama Eugeo.

Dan setelah itu merekapun asik bicara sendiri selama hampir 15 menit sampai Naruto yang sudah panas telinganya mendengar perdebatan tak penting dan tak jelas mereka langsung angkat bicara

"jadi apa aku sudah boleh masuk?" katanya sambil mati matian mencoba menyembunyikan hawa membunuhnya

"ah, itu tergantung jawabanmu. Dari daerah mana kau berasal" kata Kirito seakan akan tak terjadi apapun barusan sementara Eugeo terlihat sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sambil membuat ekspresi yang seakan akan mengatakan 'please jangan marah, dia ini kadang emang nyebelin orangnya dan kadang juga bego tapi sok bener' katanya menurut sudut pandang kacamata Naruto.

"aku lahir di desa Straus dan baru memulai perjalananku 7 bulan yang lalu, dan tempat ini adalah kota ke 3 yang aku kunjungi" katanya sedikit berbohong dan menahan tangan kirinya agar tidak mengambil UZI di sabuk senjata yang ada di balik jubahnya dan langsung menembak loli bernama Kirito ini.

"hm kalau tidak salah bukankah Straus adalah desa yang bera di pedalaman hutan, bukan hal yang mudah untuk keluar masuk daerah tu bahkan untuk orang domestik, kenapa kau keluar dari sana?" katanya dengan nada serius yang dibuat buat

"haruskah aku menjawabnya?, atau memang kau tidak mau aku masuk Berhentilah mengintrogasiku karena tas ini berat, memangnya kenapa kalau aku orang pedalaman apa itu akan membunuhmu, kalau misalnya semua barang ini rusak sebelum sampai di perserikatan apa kau mau menggantinya, dan sekarang punggungku sudah pegal apa kau mau membawakannya dan berhentilah bertingkah sok serius!" kata Naruto dengan cepat tanpa tanda titik, koma ataupun spasi sehingga kalau saja saat ini dia tidak memakai topeng itu pasti wajah Kirito akan banjir terkena hujan kuah Naruto.

"wah iya iya, berisik sekarang masuklah!" sementara itu Kirito yang baru saja kena damprat oleh orang di depannya langsung mengusirnya masuk dengan harapan kupingnya akan kembali seperti sedia kala tatkala dia memenuhi permintaan orang ini, dan disisi lain Eugeo yang ada di sebelahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya membuat ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan 'makanya jadi orang jangan songong, kalo udah kena sembur baru tahu rasa anta' dan juga diringi dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah diizinkan masuk tentu langsung berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, tapi begitu dia sudah berada 10 langkah dari pintu gerbang diapun berbalik dan mengatakan

"perlakuan kalian yang tidak menyenangkan ini pasti akan aku adukan pada wali kota" katanya dengan singkat padat dan jelas dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

1

2

3

"oi tunggu, kan udah aku kasi masuk kenapa malah mau ngadu ke wali kota!?. HOI!" Sementara itu Kirito yang tadinya hanya diam saja memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu kini akhirnya sadar.

"itu bukan urusanku, kalian sudah menggangu perjalananku dan membuatku nyaris kehilangan hasil buruanku. Anggap saja itu sebagai ganti rugi" katanya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"HOI TAPI ITUKA-"

"sudahlah Kirito, kuharap kali ini kau belajar agar tidak hnay melatih ototmu saja tapi otamu juga" kata Eugeo dengan wajah pasrah tanpa ekspresi yang sudah sangat siap kena damprat dari walikota pada Kirito yang masih marah marah gak jelas.

Sementara itu Naruto terus berjalan dengan cepat dan mengabaikan loli kembar yang sangat malang nasibnya itu. Itu karena di kota ini pengembara yang ada dan bertugas menangani monster sangat sedikit bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari maka dari itu walikota disini sangat menyambut pengembara tanpa tujuan dengan ramah dan tidak akan segan segan untuk menghukum kalau ada penjaga kota yang berbuat seenak jidatnya pada mereka.

.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit dengan para warga yang terus menatapnya tanpa henti kini akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan gedung lembaga perserikatan pengembara. Dan dengan langkah yang penuh kepercayaan diri dan kesombongan dia masuk melalui pintu depan dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, bagaimana tidak jika melihat suasana bar yang tadinya ribut karena perkelahian kecil para pengembara karena memperebutkan daerah berburu berupa pinggiran hutan di arah timur kota yang mana monsternya sangatlah lemah kini menjadi hening bagaikan kuburan di tengah malam.

Dengan langkah kaki yang kokoh dia berjalan dengan agung ke tempat resepsionis hingga akhirnya dia berhasil sampai disana sembari mengabaikan tatapan menyebalkan dari orang orang kotor itu

"maaf apa ada bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang resepsionis yang adlah seorang gadis berusia 16 tahunan dan memiliki rambut ungu yang dikucir ekor kuda

"ya, aku ingin mendaftar dan menjual semua bahan ini padamu" katanya dengan cepat

"baiklah pertama pendaftaran, sebutkan nama anda, umur dan juga tempat asal" kata resepsionis dengan sangat ramah sambil setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak menunjukan rasa takutnya karena merasakan aura hitam dari orang ini

"baiklah untuk namaku kosongkan saja, umur 21 tahun dan asal dari desa Straus" katanya dengan capat sambil meletakkan tas yanng di tentengnya keatas meja resepsionis.

"eh tapi apa anda yakin ingin mengosongkan nama?, tapi kalaupun iya kenapa?" tanya si resepsionis sehalus mungkin

"itu bukan urusanmu, lakukan saja tugasmu sebagai seorang resepsionis" katanya mendamprat si resepsionis sehingga membat para pengembara yang juga adalah fansnya memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya yang tentu diabaikannya.

"a-ah ya baiklah kalau begitu" katanya dengan takut takut sambil terburu buru melakukan tugasnya

"dan terakhir, aku ingin kau meneteskan darahmu diatas kertas ini agar bisa mencatat semua monster yang kau bunuh" kata resepsionis setelah seleai dengan tugasnya dan menyerahkan sejari kartu berwarna coklat tua.

Dan Naruto yang mendengar inipun langsung melakukan seperti yang dia perintahkan, dengan menggunakan pisau strider knife dia menggores ujung jarinya setelah membuka sarung tangannya dan meneteskan darah itu di atas kartu tadi.

Dan setelah itu kartunyapun bersinar dan menampakkan status Naruto di guild ini

 **Name:...**

 **Class: Assassin, Huntsman, Gunslinger**

 **Rank: F**

 **Retribution Point: 0**

 **Kills:...**

Karena kartu ini hanya merekam kejadian setelah dia berada di tangan pemilik maka dari itulah dia hanya menunjukan perubahan class pada Naruto.

"oh iya, ngomong ngomong Retribution point bisa di tukarkan dengan aksesoris khusus perserikatan ini yang bisa di dapat setelah menyelesaikan misi" kata si resepsionis kemudian mengintip kartu Naruto

"eh, tunggu bagaimana bisa kau bisa punya 3 Class, dan lagi baru kali ini aku mendengar ada kelas seperti itu" kata resepsionis itu secara spontan setelah melihat kartu identitas Naruto sehingga membuat yang lain yang mendengarnya jadi penasaran.

"bissakah kalian tidak mengurus masalah orang lain?" kata Naruto yang langsung mengantongi kartu namanya

"dan sekarang aku mau kau menghitung semua ini" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk tas kulitnya

"e-eh hampir saja aku lupa" katanya dan setelah itu langsung menghitung semuanya.

"baiklah mari kita lihat, 10 kulit satyre = 250 R X 10 = 2500 R, 24 kulit goblin = 50 R X 24 = 1200 R, 19 tanduk satyre = 75 R X 19 = 1425 R, 10 kulit ogre = 100R X 10 = 1000R, 5 kulit orc = 4 = 225 R, 41 bulu serigala coklat = 135 R X 41 = 5535 R, 85 taring anjing hitam = 20 R X 85 = 1700 R dan 21 kulit ular hitam = 65 R X 21 = 1365 R. Totalnya jadi 14.950 R" katanya dan setelah itu meneyerahkan sekantung koin berisikan 14 koin emas, 9 koin perak dan 5 koin perunggu besar.

"baiklah kalaubegitu sampai nanti" katanya dan keluar dari bangunan itu.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

 **GEREJA**

 **13.14**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di gereja setelah selesai membantu suster Medea di ladang. Hari ini dia tidak pergi ke perserikatan karena mengingat ini adalah hari hari terkhir dan besok 2 minggu lagi dia akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi meski begitu tetap saja dia bolos dari peribadatan pagi dan disamping itu dia juga telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dia berikan pada Chocola yang sejak tadi tak kunjung terlihat

"NARUTOOO, NARUTOOO" sampai tiba tiba Naruto yang masih sibuk memberi pupuk dikagetkan karena da yang meneriaki namanya berkali kali

"ada apa Boudica?"(dari fgo) tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut merah yang sejak tadi berlari sambil meneriaki namanya

"hah hah hah, Cho dia saat ini hah hah ada di hah hutan, hah iblis" katanya dengan terburu buru sambi mencoba mengambil nafas. Dan setelah cukup mengambl nafas diapun menjelaskan pada Naruto kalau tadinya mereka sedang pergi ke hutan untuk mencari bnga yang bisa di jadikan ramuan penyembuh tapi tiba tiba saja mereka diserang segerombolan iblis dan spontan Chocola langsung mendesaknya untuk kabusr dan mencari bala bantuan. Dan singkat cerita karena halitu diapun sampai disini.

Dan setelah mendengar hal itu Narutopun langsung bergegas pergi ke sana. Beruntung suster Meda dan yang lainnya tidak berada di dekat sana.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari mengambil peralatannya seperti dual UZI, 2 gelber silver triden, dual UMP, m16, SPR 2, dan satu unit scuttergun menchester model 1887.

Dia sengaja tidak menggunakan baju tempurnya karena akan makan banyak waktu. Dan dengan itu diapun berlari kearah hutan ke tempat yang dijuntuk Boudica sambil berharap kalau dia belum terlambat.

 **SEMENTARA ITU**

 **HUTAN**

Saat ini Chocola sedang berhadapan dengan selusin orc, dengan tubuh besar, wajah seperti babi dan senjata berat yang selalu di bawanya membuat dia jadi sangat ketakutan. Tadinya yang dia hadapi hanya beberapa goblin tapi karena mencium bau darah hal itu justru memancing monster lainnya.

"wahai kegelapan yang menaungi bayangan datanglah memenuhi panggilanku, Shadow Lance!"

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _"ngiiiii"_

Tapi meski dia tahu kalau pertarungan ini akan semakin panjang karena bau darah dari para monster itu . Dan dengan seluruh kesadaran dan instingnya dia mati matian mencoba mempertahankan kedudukan sambil mencari jalan keluar.

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _"ngiiii"_

 _jleb_

 _"graagh"_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _"gror"_

Selama beberapa menit adegan pembantaian itu terus berjalan dan mahluk mahluk tak jelas itu silih berganti saling datang bergantian mulai dari goblin, orc, satyre, slime, dan beberapa anjing hitam.

"hah hah hah" hingga akhirnya Chocolapun sampai pada batasnya

"hahaha, akhirnya aku menangkapmu juga jou chan" tiba tiba saja saat Chocola sedang duduk mengambil nafas sambil terus mengawasi monster monster di sekitarnya dari balik pepohonan rimbun keluarlah seekor mahluk seperti goblin berkulit hijau tapi jauh lebih tinggi dari goblin dan dia adalah hobgoblin dengan wajah bagian kanan yang lumayan hancur seperti terkena luka bakar yang juga dipersenjatai dengan armor kulit, pedang bengkok dan juga prisai.

"hahahahaha akhirnya aku menangkapmu setelah kau membunuh banyak anak buahku" celotehnya dengan sombong setelah melihat gadis di depannya sedang tak berdaya. Dan itulah yang menjelaskan kenapa sejak tadi monster selalu berdatangan karena biarpun mencium bau darah mereka tidak akan langsung datang hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"jangan bercanda, wahai bayangan pelindung kegelapan dengan ini aku menyebut namamu, Shadow Claw"

 _slash_

 _slash_

 _slash_

"hahahahaha apa kau pikir sihirmu dapat menembus perisai anti sihir milikku?" katanya setelah mementalkan semua serangan Chocola hanya dengan menggunakan perisainya.

"mustahil"

 _duk_

"aaakh" sementara Chocola yang masih keheranan bagaimana cara dia bisa lolos dari situasi ini tiba tiba saja dia langsung menendang Chocola yang masih belum bangkit dari posisi duduknya hingga terpental sejauh beberapa meter.

"sekarang akau akan membawamu ke markas dan menjadikanmu induk dari anak anakku hahahah" celotehnya dengan wajah yang gila.

Yang dikatakannya memang mask akal karena goblin bisa bereprodiksi dengan lawan jenis yang berbeda ras dari mereka, dan bakat spesies dari lawan jenis itu akan mengikut pada anak anak goblin dan berpotensi untuk melahirkan variant atau bahkan sub spesies. Contohnya seperti ras beastkin yang memiliki karakteristik seperti lemah fisik tapi kuat sihirnya dan juga sangat mudah untuk hamil tapi beresiko tinggi untuk keguguran.

"heh mana mungkin aku mau mengandung anak dari mahluk buruk rupa sepertimu" kata Chocola sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

 _kreek_

"aaakh"

"hm teruslah bicara karena sebentar lagi hidupmu akan berakhir" katanya setelah mematahkan tangan Chocola sehingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Setelah itu diapun mengangkat tubuh Chocola yang masih kesaiktansehingga tak bisa bergerak di pundaknya.

 _dor_

 _duk_

"KHAAAAA" sampai dia tiba tiba saja tersungkur karena merasakan rasa sakit dan panas yang hebat di kakinya secara bersamaan.

"SIAPA, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGUKU, AKU SI PEMBURU DARAH!" celotehnya dengan sangat marah sambil memegangi kakinya yang mengalami pendarahan.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

"aku"

Tiba tiba saja Naruto keluar dari balik bayangan dengan langkah kaki yang menghempaskan keramaian di hutan ini beberapa saat yang lalu dan juga dilengkapi dengan wajahnya yang sangat dingin yang tidak pernah di lihat oleh Chocola saat ini.

 _dororororororororororor_

Sementara itu para serigala dan bawahan si hobgoblin yang tanpa di perintah langsung menyerang Naruto yang tentu saja langsung berlubang kepalanya setelah Naruto menembaknya.

"hoi, kenapa diam saja, ayo lari!" kata Naruto yang masih sibuk menembaki para monster yang juga semakin banyak berdatangan setelah mendengar suara berisik dan mencium bau darah.

"cih, aku tidak tahu sihir macam apa yang kau gunakan, tapi itu tidak akan menembus perisaiku" katanya dengan congkak sambil melindungi dirinya menggunakan perisai miliknyadi posisi duduk.

 _dorororor_

 _"ngii"_

 _"graa"_

 _"bhaak"_

Sementara itu Naruto yang tadinya masih sibuk meladeni para monster yang mendengarnyapun langsung berlari kearah Chocola dandengan sigap menangkapnya dan menaruhnya di punggung lalu diakhiri dengan dia yang melempar flashbank dan kemudian meledak hingga membuat semua monster jadi hilang kesadaran, sementara si pemimpin hanya mengalami kelumpuhan sambil memegangi perisainya. Sementara itu Naruto dan Chocola baik baik saja setelah sebelumnya sempat meoloskan diri dari tempat yang membahayakan.

"tadi kau bilang kalau perisaimu tidak bisa ditembus oleh sihirku benarkan?"

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _sret_

 _sret_

 _sret_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _crettek_

kata Naruto yang sudah mengamankan Chocola diatas pohon dan berjalan dengan santainya kearah pimpinan kawanan itu yang masih lumpuh sambil memasukkan beberapa peluru ke dalam shotgun lalu menutupnya kembali dan menempelkannya kearah perisai mahluk itu.

 _DOR_

 _"buakh"_

"sekarang tidurlah untuk selamanya dan jangan pernah bangun lagi" kata Naruto yang mana langsung menarik pelatuk shotgunnya sehingga pelurunya menembus perisai itu dan menghancurkan kepala mahluk menyebalkan itu.

"Chocola, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto setelah menghabisi mahluk itu pada Chocola yang masih tertunduk lemas di atas pohon

"ah, iya" jawabnya dengan singkat sambil terus memandang ke bawah

"hm, kalau begitu ayo kita cepat kembali dan mengobati tanganmu yang patah" kata Naruto yang kemudian naik ke atas pohon untuk menggendongnya.

Setelah itu diapun berlari keluar dari hutan sambil menggendong Chocola selama beberapa menit dan akhirnya sampai di gerbang hutan.

Digerbang hutan tiba tiba saja Naruto dan Chocola langsung disambut dengan para priayang membawa eberapa senjata dan peralatan lainnya yang ternyata adalah tim penyelamat yang dikirim untuk menolong Naruto dan Chocola setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Boudica.

Mereka juga sangat terkejut begitu melihat Naruto baik baik saja karena menurut perkataan Boudica mereka melawan banyak sekali monster, yang mana membuat para pria itu langsung menghujani Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang tentu langsung di tangkisnya dengan alasan harus merawat luka Chocola terlebih dahulu.

Setelah hari itu itu semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, yaitu Chocola yang sibuk bekerja di toko alat sihir dan sesekali melatih sihirnya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali Naruto yang selalu memata matainya, dan juga Naruto yang selalu membantu pekerjaan suster dan terkadang juga membantu pastor Kirei untuk membuat beberapa kerajinan yang akan dijual kemudian.

Hingga akhirnya tibalah hari dimana besoknya anak anak seangkatan Naruto akan diluluskan dari sini dan menentukanjalan hidupnya masing masing. Tapi ketika Naruto masih sibuk mempersiapkan barang barang yang akan dia bawa besok tiba tiba saja Chocola datangdan memintanya bertemu di padang ilalang yang sedikit jauh dari gereja.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah padang ilalang dan terlihatlah Chocola kini berada di hadapannya mulai gelisah dan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"anu, eto, eto Naruto kun" katanya dengan sangat gelisah dan dari gerak geriknya tampak bahwa dia ragu akan keputusannya menurut pengelihatan Naruto.

Yap kelihatannya dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku di hari ini mengingat besok kami semua akan berpisah.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan protagonis dalam anime maupun novel yang menolak perasaan si pemeran wanita shingga membuat dia terpuruk dan berusaha mati matian agar bisa terus bersama dengan si pemeran utama, aku tidaklah sebodoh itu dan sejak awal aku juga tidak bodoh.

Masalahnya juga adalah kalau menolaknya itu pasti akan menyiksa batinnya sehingga membuat dia akan terus terikat olehku secara emosional. Dan disisi lain itu akan memperngaruhi bakat sihirnya karena pengaruh psikologis. Aku juga tidak bisa membuat dia melepaskan masa depannya yang cerah hanya demi orang sepertiku karena aku sadar kalau jalan yang aku ambil bukanlah jalan terang yang selalu menuju kebenaran tapi adalah jalan diaman yang kuat adalah yang menang dan yang tertawa paling akhir adalah orang yang akan intinya adalah aku harus memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk bisa membebaskannya dari beban psikologis dan disaat yang bersamaan memaksanya untuk tidak mengikutiku agar dia tidak menjadi bagian dari orang orang yang menghuni sisi gelap dari dunia ini.

Ya aku sudah tahu kalau hari ini akan datang, maka dari itu akupun telah mempersiapkannya jauh jauh hari.

"to-tolong, TOLONG JADIKAN AKU BUDAK SEKS MU!"

"hah"

Edaaaaaan ini cewek ngomong apa coba. Oh iya pertama aku harus menanyakannya dulu

"haaah, baiklah tapi pertama katakanlah kenapa kau menginginkannya Cho?" tanya Naruto yang sebisa mungkin mempertahankan kesan tamvannya (stay cool)

"i-itu karena waktu itu saat aku bekerja ada seorang pelanggan yang membawa budaknya dan ketika aku bertanya kalau aku menjadi budak seksmu maka aku akan terus mendampingi majikanku" katanya dengan malu malu sambil mengelus ekornya sendiri

OH MY GOOOOOOOD, asu itu si pelanggan kampret apasih yang diajarinnya sama Chocola. Kalo udah kaya gini gimana caraku ngadapinnya. Dan lagi ini bukan seperti yang aku rencanakan. Tetap tenang jangan gegabah, pertama yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengetahui motif dari kejadian ini.

"haduuh, Cho daripada meminta hal seperti itu kenapa kita tidak pacaran seperti biasanya saja? lagipula kitakan sudah kenal sejak lama" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai mesum

"ah, itu karena aku tidak berpikir orang sehebat dirimu bisa menjadi pacarku. Meskipun kau tidak punya bakat sihir tapi kau berhasil menciptakan berbagai macam senjata sihir lalu membunuh sekawanan mahluk itu dengan mudahnya" katanya dengan wajah sangat merah dan sambil menundukan wajahnya

Ah sekarang gua ngerti. Saat ini aku baru saja menjadi orang hebat yang mungkin selama ini selalu dia khayalkan dan dia berpikir kalau dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang sehebat itu tapi masih tetap ingin bersamaku jadi dia putuskan untuk menjadi budakku. Tidak terlalu klise dan agak mengejutkan jalan ceritanya, tapi bolehlah.

"kalau begitu sebelum aku menjawabmu ada yang harus aku berikan padamu, Cho"kata Naruto yang kemudian membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu kecil dari dalam sakunya.

"maukah kau menikah denganku, Chocola?" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan kotak itu yang ternyata berisi cincin pertunangan yang terubuat emas berhiaskan batu safir

"Naruto, ka-kau"

"selama ini aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Chocola jadi maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" kata Naruto dengan nada tegas yang penuh dengan keyakinan tanpa mempedulikan Chocola yang masih kebingungan dan terharu di saat yang bersamaan.

"y-ya, aku juga suka denganmu Naruto" katanya dan mengambil cincin itu kemudian memakaikannya di jari manisnya.

Dan setelah hari itu kepulangan Naruto dan Chocolapun disambut dengan kehebohan dan kegembiraan. Bahkan pastor Kirei yang notabennya bermuka tembok langsung menangis terharu kala mendengar salah satu anak didiknya sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah.

Sementara itu disisi lain Naruto tidak tidur dimalam hari karena terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan barang barangnya ke kereta kuda yang dia beli tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dan berangkat keesokan malam steelah Chocola dan yang lainnya telah berangkat tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dan dengan begitu dimulailah petualangan pendekar Naruto yang akan menggemparkan dunia persilatan Nusantara.(asem ni orang kebanyakan baca buku wiro sableng, makan nih kapak naga 212!)

 _syuut_

 _jleeb_

 _"ohok"_

"nah mampus lo situh, makanya kalo makan micin pake nasi, jangan di telen sekalian bungkus bungkusnya GBLK!"(Naruto)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YO MINNA KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN SAYANARUTO MEWAKILI AUTHOR KITA SHIROU YANG KEBETULAN GAK BISA DATANG KARENA BERHALANGAN (OI ONCOM GUA COWOK!) BERISIK LO.**

 **EH SAMPAI DIMANA KITA TADI?(LO BELOM CERITA SIAH, MAKANYA JADI ORANG JANGAN SUKA NGEBACOT).**

 **OKEH KEMBALI KE LAPTOP(INI ANAK BAPAKNYA SIAPA SIH?)**

 **MAKSUD SAYA KEMBALI KE TOPIK KALI INI DENGAN CERITA PERIHAL KEHIDUPAN SAYA DI ISEKAI(WIBU LO DUREN EMAS)MAKSUDNYA DUNIA LAIN AKAN MEMBAHAS TENTANG BAGAIMANAKAH MENURUT KALIAN, HARUSKAH SAYA BAGI CERITANYA MENJADI 2 YAITU SAYA DENGAN CALON SANDINGAN SAYA ATAU HANYA SAYA SAJA?, KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN TULIS DI KOLOM REVIEW.**

 **DAN DENGAN INI SAYA NARUTO TANPA NAMA BELAKANG UNDUR DIRI SAMPAI JUMPA DI TAHUN DEPAN(YG BENER ITU CHAPTER DEPAN BIAWAK).**

 **FIN**

 **DIBELAKANG PANGGUNG**

 **"OI MANUSIA JADI JADIAN MANA LO, SINI KALO BERANI. OI!"(NARUTO)**

 **'ASEM SI PALA DUREN SEWOT, MESTI CEPETAN KABUR NIH KALO GAK BAKALAN FIN CERITA HIDUP GUA' (SHIROU)**

 _ **BRAK**_

 **'ASEM PAKE JATUHIN DISPENSER LAGI'(SHIROU)**

 **"NAH INI DIA JONES, SEKARANG SINI LO GUA KASI PELAJARAN"**

 **"DAN BAGI ANDA PEMIRSA YANG MENYAKSIKAN REKAMAN INI, BISA DIPASTIKAN KALAU DARI PIHAK STUDIO ALTER MULAI CHAPTER YANG AKAN UP SELANJUTNYA AKAN MENYEWA JASA AUTHOR BARU, SEKIAN"(PEMBACA BERITA LIPUTAN 212)**

 **END**

 **"WOI GUA MASIH IDUP SETAN, FIX INI CERITANYA TENTANG APASIH SIAAH!"(SHIROU)**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto by masashi Kishinamoto

Pair: Naruto x ?

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure

Rate: T

Warning: Typo, Oc, Ooc dan lain sebagainya

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang petualang dan pemilik seribu wajah yang memiliki banyak julukan seperti 'pembantai monster','pembunuh sejati' dan lain sebagainya tapi dia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan julukan Green Reaper, bagaimanakah kisahnya sebelum dia menjadi orang paling dikagumi dan ditakuti di seluruh benua ini?

Note: Fic ini terispirasi dari manga gunota no mahou isekai tensei kalo yang mau tau kelanjutannya baca aja di manganya dan soal chap kemarin salah nulis harusnya jadi 1,5 malah jadi 15

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOTA LADILAKE**

 **SEKITAR 2 MINGGU SETELAH PERNYATAAN CINTA NARUTO**

 **10.31**

Hari ini adalah hari yang indah di kota Ladilake. Ladilake adalah ibu kota kerajaan Svalina yaitu kerajaan tempat Naruto tinggal. Tempat ini juga disebut sebut sebagai kota dengan populasi terbesar di kerajaan mengingat tempat ini adalah ibukota kerajaan dan yang juga diketahui banyak orang yang datang kesini untuk mengadu nasibnya diperantauan.

Contohnya adalah Naruto yang saat ini dengan tenangnya memacu kereta kudanya menuju gerbang masuk ibukota yang tentu saja langsung di hentikan oleh para penjaga yang berjumlah 8 orang. Dan sebagai tambahan saat ini Naruto hanya memakai jubah hitam dengan kerudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sarung tangan kulit tanpa jari berwarna hitam, sepatu boot hitam dan pedang 1 tangan yang menggantung pada sabuk kulit di pinggangnya.

Singkat cerita Naruto sedang menyamar menjadi pengembara atau semacamnya.

"berhenti, siapa namamu dan apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya salah satu penjaga sementara 7 sisanya langsung bersiaga dengan tombak dan perisai mereka. Dan Naruto yang mendengar hal inipun langsung membuka kerudungnya dan bicara

"ah namaku Gordon, aku datang dari desa Zakkaria kesini untuk mulai membuka usaha" katanya sedikit berbohong

"usaha macam apa?" tanya panjaga dengan nada selidik mengingat kalau pria ini punya pedang di pinggangnya jadi mereka berpikir sedikit banyak orang ini pasti tau ilmu berpedang

"restourant, aku kesini untuk memulai bisnis restourant dari uang yang telah aku kumpulkan" jawabnya dengan santai

"kalau begitu kami akan memeriksa barang bawaanmu"

"silahkan saja" katanya dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Dan setelah itu 6 orang penjagapun langsung pergi memeriksa keretanya sementara 2 sisanya berjaga jaga mengawasi gerak gerik Naruto.

Sementara itu keenam penjaga yang menggeledah peti peti di dalam kereta kuda milik Naruto hanya menemukan beberapa lusin pakaian ditambah sekantung koin.

"lapor tidak ada yang mencurigakan" kata salah satu dari 6 penjaga setelahs elesai mengecek semuanya

"hm baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh masuk Gordon, maaf untuk perlakuan kami karena belakangan ini banyak kriminal dan penjahat yang mencoba memasuki daerah ini dan lagi kalau kau ingin mendaftar sebagai penduduk tetap maka kau harus mengisi dokumen di balai kota" kata pimpinan penjaga sambil mengisaratkan bawahannya untuk membukakan jalan

"tidak apa apa, itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat semakmur apa kota ini dan lagi terimakasih untuk infonya" katanya dan kemudian kembali memacu kereta kudanya.

Yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar adanya, berkat sistem pemerintahan dan arsitektur dari sang raja dan putri termudanya membuat kota ini manjadi sangat makmur melebihi kota kota lainnya yang mana juga mengundang para penjahat untuk melancarkan aksinya disini.

Selama beberapa menit Naruto memacu kereta kudanya secara perlahan mengingat ramainya jalanan di kota ini yang diisi oleh para pedagang keliling, stan yang menjajahkan berbagai macam barang, anak anak yang bermain kejar kejaran dengan gembira dan beberapa hal lainnya, intinya kota ini sangat padat. Meskipun peradabannya lumayan maju dan para warganya banyak yang berkecukupan sepertinya lahan di daerah ini sudah terlalu sempit untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal.

Setelah memacu kereta kudanya selama hampir setengah jam kini diapun akhirnya sampai di balai kota. Bangunan ini sangatlah megah dengan tembok yang sepenuhnya berwarna putih, dengan atap yang berbentuk kubah dan pilar pilar berwarna putih yang dilapisi dengan ukiran ukiran yang indah. Dan tak lupa segerombolan orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing seperti mengurus surat surat, membayar pajak dan lain sebagainya.

Dan dengan langkah kaki yang sangat yakin dan penuh akan keangkuhan Narutopun berjalan memasuki bangunan tersebut yang mana dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak jika dibandingkan dengan pengunjung lainnya yang memakai pakaian yang terlihat agak mewah dan berkesan meskipun mereka bukan berasal dari kalangan bangsawan dengan Naruto yang memakai pakaian seadanya.

Dengan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mereka dia berjalan ke salah satu meja resepsionis yang kebetulan kosong karena baru buka dan dijaga oleh seorang wanita muda berusia sekitar 20 tahun, berambut pirang dan seragam bercorak hitam putih.

"aku kesini ingin mendaftar sebagai warga baru" kata Naruto yang sudah tiba di hadapannya

"ah kalau itu tidak masalah, tapi ada harga yang harus dibayar berupa 1 keping koin perak" katanya dengan senyuman kecil di ujung bibirnya yang membuat Naruto langsung meletakan sekeping koin perak di atas meja setelah mendengar perkataannya tanpa berkata apapun

"baiklah kalau begitu sebutkan nama anda, tempat lahir dan juga profesi anda" katanya sambil menyiapkan pena bulu dan selembar kertas dokumen

"namaku Gordon, aku lahir di kota Zakkaria dan aku kesini dengan berprofesi sebagai koki" jawabnya dengan tenang

"baiklah, ini surat tanda kependudukanmu dan jangan sampai hilang. Karena kalau sampai hilang maka kau akan didenda sebesar 1 keping koin emas" katanya sementara Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan urusannyapun bergegas pergi dari sana

"oh iya, tapi kalau aku boleh tahu kenapa kau membawa pedang meskipun akan menjadi koki" tanyanya tidak lama setelah Naruto berbalik

"hm oh ini?, ini karena pedang ini adalah peninggalan ayahku dan merupakan harta keluargaku jadi akan aku jaga baik baik" kata Naruto sambil memegang sarung pedangnya. Padahal semua yang dikatakannya jelas hanyalah sebuah kebohongan karena pedang itu adalah pedang murahan yang dia beli dari pedagang keliling saat dalam perjalanan menuju kota ini.

"jadi begitukah" kata si resepsionis dengan nada hangat

"ngomong ngomong aku hampir lupa menanyakan ini, tapi apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa menyewa bangunan 2 tingkat yang layak dihuni dengan harga yang tak terlalu mahal?" tanyanya kemudian.

 **BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Kini di sebuah jalanan yang sama ramainya seperti yang sebelumnya dia lewati terlihatlah Naruto sedang memacu kereta kudanya dengan perlahan sambil mencari sebuah bangunan berlantai 2 dengan cat coklat yang memenuhi seluruh temboknya.

Hingga akhirnya diapun sampai didepan sebuah bangunan kosong dengan 2 lantai dan cat coklat yang menutupi seluruh temboknya.

Dan setelah sampai di tujuan diapun langsung turun dari kereta kudanya dan mengetuk pintu itu.

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _krieet_

"maaf apa benar kalau bangunan ini disewakan?" kata Naruto setelah dibukakan pintu oleh seorang pria berusia 30 tahunan, memakai baju serba merah dan juga jenggot yang sedikit menggoda untuk di bakar

"ah tapi pertama masuklah" katanya mempersilahkan Naruto masuk yang cukup mengejutkan ternyata di dalamnya masih terdapat perabotan yang lengkap dan sama sekali tidak ada debu yang menempel.

Dan setelah berada di dalam dia juga mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk

"perkenalkan namaku Tokiomi Tohsaka(dari fate zero), orang yang menjaga bangunan ini sampai ada yang menyewanya. Jadi akan aku tanyakan sekali lagi apa benar kau ingin menyewa tempat ini?" tanyanya dengan nada kritis dan tatapan mata yang membuat Naruto gregetan sendiri dan menahan dirinya mati matian agar tidak mencolok mata pria berjenggot klimis tersebut

"ya benar, namaku Gordon aku orang baru di kota ini yang berniat membuka tempat usaha" katanya sambil menundukan wajahnya sehingga tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya karena terhalang rambutnya yang lumayan panjang(mirip mukanya si rambut legend)

"apa kau tidak pernah mendengar dari orang orang kalau tempat ini berhantu, dan itu sebabnyalah tempat ini tidak ada yang mau menyewanya" katanya dengan nada agak sedih

"ya, aku juga sudah mendengarnya dari orang yang menyarankan beberapa tempat lain selain tempat ini" kata Naruto sambil menaikan kepalanya yang menunjukan ekspresi yang mengintimidasi.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan, jangan menatapku seperti itu kau membuatku takut" katanya kemudian dengan nada gurauan

 _slash_

 _"a-akh, AAAAAKH"_

Tapi berbeda denganya yang sudah mengendurkan ekspresi dan perhatiannya dari Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal ini langsung meraih pedang di pinggangnya dan menebas tangan pria itu sampai putus.

"apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, Tokiomi Tohsaka?"

 _"si-siapa kau"_

"Gordon seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnhya, dan begini begini aku juga adalah mantan pengembara dan aku juga masih ingat pernah melihat namamu di papan buronan perserikatan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seorang pria yang telah membunuh keluarganya sendiri dan kemudian pergi ke dunia luar untuk membunuh orang orang agar bisa bersenang senang" jelasnya dengan nada dingin

 _"onoree"_

"lain kali kalau ingin menipu orang setidaknya gunakanlah otakmu!" kata Naruto sambil menempelkan pedangnya di sekitar leher pria itu dan

 _slash_

diapun menebas kepala orang itu hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya dan setelah itu memanggil penjaga.

Setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut ternyata memang benar dia adalah Tokiomi Tohsaka si pembunuh gila yang telah meneror kota ini dan juga buronan yang terkenal itu. Dan setelah penyelidikan selesai lembaga perserikatan pengembara di kota ini memberikan Naruto hadiah sejumlah 10 keping koin emas atau setara dengan 10000 Rad.

Dan setelah diselidiki lagi ternyata pemilik bangunan itu sudah lama mati dibunuh oleh Tokiomi agar dia bisa menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat persembunyiannya dan menarik mangsanya dengan iming iming bangunan yang disewakan dengan murah karena dikira berhantu oleh pemiliknya.

Adapaun Naruto yang bisa mengetahui hal ini karena dia merasa janggal dengan kronologi dan motif dari orang yang menyewakan. Contohnya adalah kalau bangunan itu memang benar berhantu kenapa masih ada orang yang mau menetap disana?, yang kedua tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya keluarga pemilik bangunan dan dari sanalah beredar mitos mitos tak jelas. Dan yang ketiga atau yang terakhir adalah harga sewanya yang teramat murah bahkan untuk ukuran rumah berhantu tapi dilihat dari arsitektur beserta prabotan yang disediakan harga sewa 2 koin perak perbulan itu terlalu murah, karena setidaknya orang normal akan memasang harga paling rendah 10 koin perak atau 1 koin emas untuk bangunan semegah dan semewah ini dan soal masalah hantu hanya tinggal menyewa jasa exorcist atau pastor profesional yang memang lumayan menguras kocek tapi patut diharapkan.

Pada akhirnya insting dan intuisinya tak pernah salah. Dan sebagai tambahan karena seluruh keluarga sudah tiada dan diketahui tak punya keluarga jauh maka bangunan itupun secara resmi di pindah tangankan kepada Naruto atau yang memakai nama samaran Gordon. Plus kenapa para penjaga di gerbang tak pernah menemukan senjata ataupun peralatan Naruto maka jawabannya adalah karena dia meletakannya di bagasi rahasia di bawah lantai kereta kudanya.

Dan pada akhirnya Narutopun mendapatkan hak atas bangunan dan tanah di tempat itu secara cuma cuma.

Setelah kekacuan yang terjadi Narutopun bersiap untuk membuka restourantnya. Dan selama 4 hari dia disibukkan dengan mendekorasi dan membeli perabotan dari pasar seperti 8 meja kayu untuk 2 kursi, 4 meja kayu untuk 4 kursi dan 2 meja untuk 6 kursi.

Untuk meja 2 kursi semuanya berbentuk bundar ditempatkan di luar bangunan dengan payung agar pengunjung tidak kepanasan, untuk 4 meja kayu dengan 4 kursi berbentuk kotak dan ditempatkan di tengah tengah ruangan di dalam bangunan lantai pertama. Dan yang terakhir adalah 2 meja untuk 6 orang yang masing masing berbentuk oval dan masing masing di tempatkan di ujung kanan dan kiri ruangan.

Tak lupa Naruto juga memberikan sentuhan dekorasi seperti tanaman hias yang diletakan di dalam pot, beberapa lukisan yang di tempelkan di dinding, dan juga patung patung binatang pahatan yang terbuat dari kayu mulai dari berukuran sebesar genggaman tangan orang dewasa sampai seukuran manusia normal yang dia buat di perjalanan untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Ditambah beberapa lampu hias yang terbuat dari kulit kerang dan juga pot pot tanaman menjalar yang sengaja digantung di langit langit restoran sehingga membuat kesan seperti di tengah hutan. Tak lupa dia juga membeli sebuah peti kayu yang kemudian dia ubah sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai kulkas 2 pintu di dunia asalnya dan menaruh spark powder agar udara di dalam menjadi dingin.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membuat kulkas 2 pintu dari logam sihir cair miliknya tapi dia batalkan niat itu karena tidak mau mengambil resiko menyebabkan kecurigaan.

Selama 2 hari dia disibukkan dengan dekorasi dan interior restorannya ditambah sehari untuk membeli bahan makanan kini di hari keempat diapun mencari pegawai untuk di pekerjakan di restorantnya. Dengan jam kerja yaitu 7 hari dalam seminggu, dengan jam kerja senin-jumad dari pukul 07.00-17.00, sedangkan kalau di hari sabtu dan minggu 08.00-19.00 dan dengan upah 250 Rad atau sekitar 2 koin perak dan 5 koin perunggu besar perbulan ditambah reward jika berhasil menjadi pegawai teladan bulan ini.

Dan hasilnya diapun berhasil merekrut 3 orang yang akan menjadi pramu sajinya. Mereka adalah: Mashiro Shina yang berasal dari ras elf, seorang pengangguran putus sekolah berusia 16 tahun dan butuh penghasilan untuk menghidupi diri sendiri, yang kedua adalah Nanami Aoyama seorang manusia yang berusia 17 tahun, dia bekerja disini karena ingin membantu keuangan orangtuanya yang sedang kritis (mereka berdua dari anime sakurasou no pet na kanojo). Dan yang terakhir adalah Akame yang berasal dari ras vampire, dia adalah seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun yang bekerja di sini agar bisa terbiasa dengan lingkungan sosial dan itupun karena paksaan kedua orangtuanya.

Yap karena semuanya sudah siap waktunya membuka restoran.

Setelah melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi kini Akamepun memutar balikkan tanda tutup di pintu depan menjadi tanda buka. Dan dengan begini bisnispun dimulai.

 **KOTA BARTAR**

 **11.34**

Kini di sebuah akademi sekolah sihir terlihatlah Chocola yang tengah mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya dengan malas.

Haah ini sangat menyebalkan, kenapa Naruto masih belum mengirimkan surat?. Padahal ini sudah 2 minggu semenjak kami berpisah.

Uuuh terakhir kali saat kami bertemu adalah sehari sebelum kepergianku. Waktu itu dia bilang kalau nanti aku sudah lulus maka barulah kami akan bertemu lagi. Tapi ini terlalu lama, mana bisa aku menunggu selama 3 tahun tanpa kehadirannya di sisiku?.

Tapi ya kalau sudah takdir mau bagaimana lagi.

Dan daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh lebih baik akau memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas karena mungkin jika aku berhasil melakukan pencapaian maka aku akan diluluskan dengan cepat, ya itu pasti.

Kota Bartar adalah kotanya para penyihir, disini dikatakan kalau banyak penyihir yang berkumpul disini untuk menimba ilmu, mencari pekerjaan ataupun membuat pesanan benda sihir. Karena itulah tempat ini disebut sebut sebagai kotanya para penyihir.

Dengan posisi kota yang berada di pinggir laut sehingga butuh perjalanan selama hampir sebulan naik kuda dari kota Zakkaria.

Dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang memakan waktu 2 minggu naik kereta kuda sebenarnya perjalanan yang ditempuh Naruto lebih jauh mengingat kalau dia memangkas rutenya dengan melewati hutan yang berbahaya. Dan kalaupun waktu itu rombongan yang membawa Chocola juga memangkas rute dengan melewati hutan harusnya hanya akan memakan waktu seminggu lebih.

.

Setelah selesai mengikuti kegiatan kelas tengah harinya kini Chocola dan kedua temannya Lelei dan Rory(dari anime GATE) sedang duduk bersama sambil menikmati makan siang masing masing

"ne, apa benar kalau kau sudah berunangan?" tanya Rory sambil menyendok supnya

"e-eh, itu benar" jawab Chocola dengan sedikit malu malu

"serius lo?" kata Lelei yang masih mengunyah rotinya dengan spontan

"jadi seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Rory sambil membuat wajah jahil

"ya ya, aku juga ingin dengar" kata Lelei yang baru saja menelan roti di mulutnya

"eto, dia itu orang yang baik, tapi juga sedikit sombong, pintar dalam beberapa bidang dan juga suka berolahraga" kata Chocola dengan semburat merah di wajahnya

"hoho, jadi begitu ya" kata Lelei sambil membayangkan sosoknya

"jadi dari ras apa dia berasal dan seperti apa penampilannya?" tanya Rory yang sudah mulai tenang

"eto, dia berasal dari ras manusia, dia punya kulit putih dan juga rambut pirang dengan iris biru laut dan juga tingginya sekitar 192 cm"

"serius lo?" kata Lelei lagi yang sudah mulai tenggelam dalam khayalannya membayangkan seperti apa tunangannya Chocola.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ketiga gadis ini terus mengobrol mulai dari hal yang penting sampe yang gak penting.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **2 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

 **KOTA LADILAKE**

 **09.42**

"pesanan untuk meja 3 sudah siap!"

"bos dimana pesanan untuk meja 5?"

"selamat datang di Cassa de Canvas, maaf apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"ya kami pesan spagetinya 1 dan steak ayam 1 dan untuk minumnya kami pesan jus jeruk"

"baik akan segera datang"

Dan itulah yang tengah terjadi di sebuah restoran.

Cassa de Canvas adalah nama restoran yang didirikan oleh Naruto dan sekarang sudah sangat terkenal di kota ini.

Bagaimana tidak?, pasalnya restoran ini menyediakan menu makanan yang belum pernah mereka coba sebelumnya seperti keripik, burger dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan para pelanggan banyak yang berkata kalau makanan dan bahan seperti apapun jika diolah oleh koki pemilik restoran ini maka akan membuat yang semula tidak snek menjadi sangat enak.

Tentu ini sangat wajar mengingat Naruto mengetahui semua rancang bangun barang barang yang hanya ada di dunia asalnya, jadi dengan kata lain semua barang mulai dari prabotan, peralatan, senjata hingga makanan dia sudah tahu cara membuatnya. Dan yang menjadi faktor pendukung lainnya adalah semua bahan makanan apakah itu hewani atau nabati sama dengan dunia asalnya.

Dan dengan begitu restoran Naruto kini telah menjadi restoran paling terkenal yang ada di kota ini. Bahkan dia dan restorantnya sudah dianggap sebagai musuh bebuyutan oleh para pemilik restoran dan kafe lainnya disini.

Alasan lain kenapa kafe ini terkenal juga adalah karena harganya yang lumayan mahal tapi masih bisa dijangkau oleh penduduk biasa. Dan juga dekorasinya yang terbilang unik yang dapat membangkitkan suasana piknik di tengah hutan yang rimbun.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **19.00**

"Akame, apa kau sudah membalikkan tanda bukanya?" tanyaku yang masih sibuk mencuci gelas

"sudah bos" katanya sambil terus mengelap meja.

Dan setelah memastikan kalau memang Akame sudah mengganti tandanya akupun memperbolehkan mereka pulang.

Tak lupa juga sebelum itu aku memasukkan semua meja dan tanaman di luar bangunan dan kemudian mematikan lentera sehingga membuat lantai satu gelap gulita.

Hm kelihatannya semuanya sudah selesai, kini semua orang sudah pergi dan aku tidak merasakan adanya hawa keberadaan seseorang disekitar sini. Sekarang waktunya aku memulai pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan perihal restorannya kini Narutopun pergi ke lantai bawah tanah dengan letak tangga yang tersembunyi dibawah tangga rahasia di balik ruangan rahasia yang kosong dan sempit yang berada di balik rak buku yang bisa di geser(kesimpulannya ribet banget buat masuk kesana).

Dengan langkah kaki yang menggema dan lentera di tanganku aku berjalan menelusuri anak tangga menuju basement yang ternyata lumayan luas ketika aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Di tempat inilah aku menyimpan semua peralatanku dan juga tempat dimana ada sebuah lrong rahasia menuju gorong gorong yang bisa aku gunakan sebagai jalan terakhir untuk kabur jika sendainya keadaan sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk terus bertarung.

Dan disinilah aku menyembunyikan semua peralatanku.

Setelah bergumama di dalam hati Naruto yang sudah sampai di lantai bawahpun membuka sebuah pintu setelah membuka kuncinya yang mana langsung menunjukan sebuah ruangan dengan kesan layaknya gudang senajta militer dengan 2 peti besar di pojok ruangan, sebuah patung yang mengenakan armor serba hijau milik Naruto, sebuah papan yang menempel di tembok dan yang berdiri di tengah ruangan sehingga membaginya menjadi beberapa bagian yang juga disana terdapat pasak dan terpajang beberapa lusin senjata api dengan jenis yang berbeda beda.

Dan setelah menyalakan lentera Naruto dengan cepat langsung memakai jubah serba hijaunya yang kini bagian wajahnya sudah diganti dengan kacamata tebal dan masker gas modern.

Dengan bersenjatakan dual micro UZI sebagai persiapan kalau dia disergap dari belakang, dual ump untuk menghadapi msush keras kepala yang akan terus mengejarnya, dan juga dual vm2 ver3 untk melakukan penyergapan di tempat gelap dan jumlah target yang banyak jumlahnya.

Dan untuk senapan serbu dia akan membawa AKA 107 untuk pertempuran normal, dan senapan m16 yang sudah dipasang silencer di ujung larasnya untuk melakukan penyergapan di ruang terbuka dengan jumlah target yang banyak, dan yang terakhir adalah styre augustus untuk keadaan darurat.

Tak lupa dia uga menggantungkan senapan hecate II di punggungnya yang telah ditutupi dengansarungnya yang terbuat dari kulit. Dia juga membawa tas khusus yang terlihat seperti tas kemping di dunianya dulu dengan bentuk kutak dan banyak slot untuk menyimpan berbagai barang. Dan di dalam slot itu dia mengisisnya dengan flashbank, granat, senter, teropong, kapak kecil, machete, dan uga pematik api.

Dan setelah dirasa cukup diapun pergi keluar dengan menaki tangga ke atas dan pergi menuju pintu belakang tanpa ada seorangpun yang megetahuinya, dan tentu dia tuga taklupa untuk menyembunyikan semua senapannya di dalam tas agar tak memancing kecurigaan.

.

 _Scatach pov_

Hai ini adalah hari yang lumayan sibuk seperti hari hari lainnya. Hari ini seperti biasa banyak pengembara yang datang dengan mengambil banyak misi atau petualang yang datang untuk mengambil bayaran setelah menyelsaikan misi. Tapi ada juga petualang yang datnga hanya untuk menjual bahan atau minum minum. Tapi meski begitu ini semua tidak terlalu buruk karena yang harus aku lakukan sebagai resepsionis hanyalah bicara sambil tersenyum.

 _GUBRAK_

"hei siapa itu?"

"ada apa, siapa yang berani membanting pintu?"

tiba tiba saja saat aku melamun ada seorang yang datang dengan menendang pintu hingga menimbulkan kehebohan. Dan karena aku juga merasa penasaran dengan orang ini maka akupun mencoba mencuri curi pandang kearah pintu masuk.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

Dan setelpah sedikit berusaha melihat kini aku dihadapkan dengan seorang pemuda atau orang paruh baya dengan tinggi hampir mencapai 2 meter, pakaian serba hijau dengan armor kulit yang berbentuk sedikit aneh, kacamata aneh yang menutupi bayangan iris matanya yang dipasangkan dengan topeng besi yang juga aneh dan yang terakhir adalah tas kulit dengan disain yang juga aneh. Satu satunya kesan pertama yang aku dapat setelah melihat penampilan orang ini adalah "aneh".

Dia dengan langkah yang tegap dan juga keyakinan diri yang tinggi tercermin ke matanya berjalan kearahku. Apa mungkin dia ingin mendaftar jadi pengembara?.

Sementara dia terus berjalan bisa dilihat kalau semua pengembara yang tadinya sedang asik minum dan bersanda gurau dengan rekan rekan mereka masih terus menatapinya, mungkin karena perlengkapannya yang aneh?.

Tapi sepertinya aku saja yang terlalu ke ge'eran karena dia tidak langsung menghadiri meja resepsionis tapi menuju papan pengumuman.

Setelah beberapa saat berada disana kini aku lihat diapun berjalan menuju meja resepsionis atau lebih tepatnya kearahku. Dengan beberapa kertas misi bersamanya.

"aku ingin mengambil semua misi ini" katanya dengan nada yang lumayan serak, sepertinya dia adalah pria berusia 3oan tahun

"maaf tuan tapi untuk mengambil semua misi ini anda harus punya izin sebagai pengembara dan lagi minimal berperingkat B" jelasku setelah melihat semua misi yang diambilnya.

"ini kartuku, sekarang tulis saja laporannya!" katanya sambil melempar kartu identitasnya.

I-ini, ini kan pengembara rank A, bagaimana bisa ada seorang pengembara dengan rank A bisa menjadi freelance?. Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui hal ini karena biasanya pengembara rank C saja akan mulai di kejar kejar wali kota dan para petingginya untuk bergabung dengan kemiliteran, apa lagi rank B yang bahkan setelah keluar dari kota masih akan terus di kejar kejar, tapi yang ini adalah rank A. Biasanya pengembara rank A pun tidak akan tenang. Karena pengembara rank C saja kekuatannya digadang gadang mempumengalahkan 10 orang penjaga sendirian, sedangkan pengambara rank B. Dikatakan bahwa dulu pernah ada seorang pengembara rank B yang menghina jendral pasukan dihadapan prajuridnya dan kemudian mengalahkannya dalam duel. Tapi kali ini rank A, mereka digadang gadang adalah seorang pemburu iblis sejati yang memakan daging iblis dan meminum darahnya untuk bertahan hidup. Bagaimana bisa orang sehebat ini berada di depanku?.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa bagian nama di kartunyakososn. Apa ada semacam kesalahan saat dia mendaftar ya?. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja!

"ah maaf, tapi nama anda-"

"-Bu"

"maaf?"

"tulis saja Lu Bu sebagai namaku" jawabnya dengan singkat padat dan jelas

"ah ha'i".

Dan setelah memberitahukan namanya diapun pergi keluar dengan misi yang sudah dia ambil.

Lu Bu, sebenarnya siapa orang itu?.

Menjadi pengembara rank A berarti menjadi sangat terkenal. Bagaimana dia bisa sebebas itu ya?.

Apa mungkin karena dia berasal dari kota terpencil jadi tidak terlalu menarik banyak perhatian pejabat ya?. Tapi biarpun begitu pastilah akan ada kabar angin ataupun desas desus yang menyebar ketika kau naik peringkat. Lu Bu, sebenarnya siapakah dirimu?.

 _Scatach POV END_

Setelah menyelasaikan urusannya dengan perserikatan kini Narutopun langsung bergegas pergi ke hutan dengan berlari. Sehingga tanpa dia sadari hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam kini dia suddah sampai di pintu masuk hutan.

Setelah melakukan semua usahayang melelahkan itu kini waktunya bagiku untuk melakukan banting tulang yang sesungguhnya.

Karena kali ini aku sedang berburu di hutan yang luas di malam hari dengan hanya cahaya bulan sebagai penerangan maka aku putuskan untuk naik keatas pohon dan menyiapkan senapan Hecate II milikku.

Tapitentu saja bukan hanya itu, aKu juga menaruh kamera infra merah khusus di ujung scopenya sehingga aku bisa mendeteksi musuh bahkan dalam keadaan paling gelap sekalipun.

 _brak_

 _srettek_

Ternyata benar perkiraanku kalau senjata ini daya hancurnya terlalu hebat. Tadinya aku hanya mencoba menembak seekor qiliboar yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon dan yang terjadi adalah kepalamahluk itu hancur beserta dengan lubang kecil di batang pohonnya.

Tapi memang tidak heran mengingat kalau menurut yang aku baca di internet kalau senapan ini sangat kuat dan saking kuatnya bahkan sampai bisa melubangi kendaraan tempur lapis baja asalkan bukan panzer.

Dan karena aku rasa sudah saatnya berburu setelah 2 bulan maka akupun langsung mencari target lain untuk dibidik.

 _brak_

 _srettek_

 _brak_

 _srettek_

 _brak_

 _srettek_

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Naruto yang terus menembaki mereka semua dari arak yang jauh.

 **SETELAH** **BEBERAPA BUBUK MESIU KEMUDIAN**

Setelah selesai membunuh banyak monster kini akupun pergi untuk menguliti mangsaku. Sejak tadi aku sengaja tak membidik musuh yang jaraknya lebih dari 300 meter dariku jadi sekarang aku tidak begitu kesulitan.

"ah satu lagi" kataku setelah menemukan 5 bangkai quilboar dan juga troll. Quilboar adalah manusia berkepala babi yang punya rambut punggung sekeras besi dan setajam pedang, selain itu mereka juga sangat suka dengan bau anyir dari air seni manusia. Yang kedua adalah troll, mereka dalah manusia dengan wajah menyerupai kuda dengan tubuh kekar dan juga taring seperti gading gajah yang mencuat dari dalam mulut mereka.

Setelah selesai menguliti mereka akupun kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas ranselku. Sekarang aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang karena tasku juga sudah hampir penuh.

 _sreekt_

 _dor_

Tiba tiba saja aku mendengar suara semak semak dari belakangku dan karena reflek jadi aku langsung menembaknya.

 _ngunguf_

Tapi yang aku temukan adalah seekor anak anjing putih dengan seluruh tubuh yang berwarna merah, sepertinya dia baru saa lahir. Karena aku takut melukainya jadi akupun mengecek apa dia terkena tembakanku tadi tapi untungnya tembakanku tadi hanya mengenai tanah didepannya sehingga membuatnya terkeut dan meringkuk di tanah saat ini.

Karena aku merasa dia tidak berbahaya jadi akupun mendekatinya. Tidak aku sangka dia melah menilati sepatuku, karena normalnya anak anjing liar akan langsung kabur begitu di dekati.

"makanlah ini" kataku sambil memberikan daging monster yang tadi sempat aku ambil untuk dijadikan umpan atau bekal.

 _nguft_

Dan ternyata dia memakannya,dan kelihatnnya dia menyukainya karena setelahnya aku lihat dia langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan menunukan tatapan ceria padaku. Sehingga akupun memberikan daging lagi padanya.

Tapi seteah melihat keadaannya yang memilukan akuputuskan utnk membersihkan tubuhnya. Karena aku tidak mau mengangkat tubuhnya yang kotor makaakupun membirkannya mengikutiku ke arah danau.

Setelah berjalanselama beberapa menit kini aku sampai di danau, dan dengan menggunakan kukusan yang tadi sudah aku bawa maka akupun meniramkan air yang ada di panci itu pada ank aning ini.

Sehingga membuatnya sedikit mengaum. Tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya mebuatku terkejut pasalnya kini yang aku lihat bukan lagi seekor anak anjing kotor tapi seekor anak serigala putih berekor 2.

Kenapa aku terkejut?, jawabannya adalah karena serigala putih berekor 2 sering digadang gadang adalah mahluk yang bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi mahluk mirip manusia begitu mereka sudah dewasa dan memiliki kecakapan, selain itu mereka juga sangatlah langka dan banyak bangsawan yang mencari mereka agar bisa memuaskan nafsunya. Ini karena menurut kabar angin yang pernah aku dengar ketika rubah ini telah mencapai kedewasaan dan bisa berubah menjdai manusia maka penampilan mereka hampir tak ada bedanya dengan beastkin, dan keindahan paras merekapun disebut sebut dapat menandingi seorang elf dengan kulit mulus yang klebih menggoda daripada ras vampir. Hanya saja mereka sangat sensitif terhadap lingkungan dan hanya betah saat tinggal di alam liar, mereka juga sangat mudah stres dan depresi. Jdikalau kalian mau tahu kalau kebanyakan dari mereka semua sebagian besar yang tertangkap dan dijadikan budak mati karena depresi daripada karena di bunuh atau bunuh diri.

Tidak aku sangka mahluk selangka ini bisa aku temukan semudah ini, sepertinya ini adalah berkah lain yang diberikan oleh Jashin sama, arigatou gouzaimasu Jashin sama!.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan rasa syukurnya kini Narutopun kembali ke kotanya dan tak lupa dia meninggalkan anak serigalaitu di dalam sebuah lubang pohon yang dia berikan kain penutup yang terbuat dari kulit salah satu binatang buruannya. Tapi tanpa dia sangka anak serigala itu terus mengikutinya.

"aku ingin kembali ke kotaku, kota manusia apa kau tidak keberatan ikut bersamaku?" tanya Narto sambil menggendong anak anjing itu

 _woof woof_

Dan anak serigala itu menjawabnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggoyang goyangkan ekornya dengan cepat.

"baiklah kalau begitu akan aku anggap jawabanmu sebagai 'ya'" katanya dan setelah itu membawa anak serigalaitu pulang bersama dengannya.

 **KOTA BARTAR**

 **BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU**

Setelah menjalani rutinitas yang berat kini Chocola sedang berada di kamarnya di asrama. Saat ini teman sekamarnya juga sedang tidak ada karena sedang berurusan dengan senior yang menyebalkan.

Hari ini sudah 2 bulan berlalu dan aku baru saa mendapat kabar dari Naruto.

Dia mengirimkan surat padaku, dan aku yang sedang beristirahat di kamarpun dengan semangat langsung membacanya. Disitu dia menulis kalau saat ini dia sedang berada di ibukota kerajaan. Dia juga bilang kalau dia sedang berada disana untuk mengisi persediaan sambil menungguku lulus.

Dan entah kenapa setelah mendengar baian kedua aku jadi ingin cepat cepat kabur dari akademi ini.

Tapi disamping itu dia juga menceritakan keadaan ibukota padaku seperti seberapa makmurnya daerah itu atau seberapa berisiknya saat matahari terbit. Dan dia juga menderitakan padaku kalau saat ini ada 3 orang gadis yang mulai mendekatinya. Ugh kali ini jadi serius ingin kabur dari penjara ini.

Tapi kalau begitu ustru nantinya Naruto malah tidak akan mau menemuiku, bagaimana ini?

 _krieet_

"Cho, kenapa kau masih belum tidur?"

"Kanade senpai!(dari angel beat)"

"haaah, cepat sana tidur, kalau pengawas asrama menemukan kau belum tidur di jam segini nanti kau pasti di hukum" omelnya dengan wajah yang datar sedatar dadanya

"uweee, iya iya aku tidur" jawab Chocola yang langsung menarik selimut dan tidak bersuara lagi.

Setelah itu diapun beranjak ke tempat tidur dan mematikan lentera. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang menurutnya, dimulai dengan mengikuti kelas, membantu para junior, berurusan dengan para brandalan dan juga memimpin pidato di ruang auditorium.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **HUTAN DEKAT IBUKOTA**

 **03.20**

Hari ini seperti hari hari biasanya aku berburu lagi, tapi tidak dengan cara biasa. Hari ini aku berburu menggunakan AK 107ku yang mana dapat membuatku membantia segerombolan monster dengan mudahnya.

Tadinya aku dan Tobi(serigala yg dikasi nama sama Naruto) sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, sampai

"yo, kau sudah datang" tanyanya sambil menyender di pohon

Saat ini di hadapan Naruto ada seorang pria yang berdiri menyendar pada salah 1 pohon dengan menggunakan setelah jas berwarna hitam ditambah dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya, dengan rambut kuning jagungnya yang acak acakan dan uga perban yang melilit tangan kanannya.

"siapa kau dan mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto to the point

"hm baikah, pertama perkenalkan namaku Suzuki Bondo(dari anime rewrite) dan aku kesini inginmenantangmu!"

 _trank_

"hoi hoi, memangnya kau ini dokter jerkill ya?" kata Naruto sambil menangkis serangannya yang tiba tiba menggunakan cakar merah di tangannya.

"haha, bermain mainlah denganku" katanya sambil membuang kacamatanya dan menggunakan cakar merah di tangan kanannya unruk menyerang Naruto

 _trink_

 _trank_

 _trank_

Dan yang teradi selanutnya adalah sebuah kilatan cahaya yang berkedip di berbagai tempat di tengah hutan yang gelap. Mereka saling menusuk, menendang, memukul dan menebas dengan Naruto menggunakan koleksi pisaunya sementara Bondo menggunakan cakar merahnya, dan saking cepatnya gerakan mereka berdua sehingga satu satunya yang bisa di tangkap oleh mata manusia saat ini hanyalah percikan api dari gesekan kedua senjata mereka.

 _trank_

 _trink_

 _buk_

 _braak_

"hah hah hah" Dan setelah beberapa menit pertarungan yang sengit kini Naruto sedang mencoba menarik nafas dengan pisau yang sudah patah sementara Bondo sendiri lebih parah, dia kini menderi ta luka sabetan diberbagai tempat yang masih terbuka tapi sudah berhenti pendarahannya.

"haha lumayan juga kau rupanya" kata Bondo yang muali membuka perban di tangan kanannya

"tapi pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai"

"berhenti disana, Koutaru!" belum sempat Bondo melanjutkan aksinya kini dari balik bayangan ada seorang pria yang memanggilnya dengan nama Koutaru, dia memiliki ciri ciri berambut putih, mengenakan jubah berwarna merah terang, armor templar yang menghiasi tubuh bagian atasnya dan tak lupa perban merah tua yang membungkus setengah wajahnya.

"jangan kau lanjutkan Koutaru, tugasmu hanyalah menguji apa dia layak atau tidak" lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang sedikit hitam putih

"cih" sementara yang di sembur cuma pura pura gak tahu

"sebenarnya siapa kalian ini?, apa maksud kalian hanya menguji?, dan sebenarnya dan lagi ada kenapa kalian bisa mengenalku?" tanya Naruto sambil menyiapkan dual UZInya

"tenanglah wahai anak muda, namaku Emiya Assassin(dari fgo) dan kami kesini hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau layak untuk mendapat hadiah dariku, siapa kami, nantinya kau juga akan tahu kalau kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku ini" katanya mencoba bergaya layaknya orang yang bersahaja

"hadiah macam apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian

"jadi kau bersedia menerimanya?" tanyanya tak kalah sengit

"tergantung hadiah macam apa yang ingin kau berikan"

"hadiah yang akan aku berikan adalah yang akan menuntunmu selangkah lebih maju untuk bisa mengetahui misteri dunia ini dan juga yang akan mengantarkanmu pada seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi takdirmu, hal ini juga dapat membantumu dalam berbagai situasi" jawabnya panjang lebar

"baiklah kalau memang begitu, dan aku harap kau tidak berbohong"

"aku tidak pernah berbohong" katanya dan

 _slash_

 _"aakh"_

tiba tiba saja dia sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan telah memotong tangan Naruto menggunakan pisau di tangannya.

"aaaakh, kuso. Hoi tua bangka apa maksudnya ini?" teriak Naruto yang sudah terjatuh sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang sudah putus

"tidak inilah hadiah yang aku maksudkan" katanya dan

 _crask_

 _._

"HAH HAH HAH" tiba tiba Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan nafas terengah engah dan keringat yang bercucuran

"HAH, hanya mimpi kah"

Aku kira semua itu nyata tapi ternyata hanya mimpi. Tapi tetap saja semuanya terasa sangat nyata, dimualai dari kronologi hingga sensasinya.

Eh tunggu, bagaimana dengan tangan kiriku?.

"hm ternyata memang hanya mimpi kah" kataku dengan lega setelah melihat kalau tangan kiriku masih utuh.

Tapi kesampingkan dulu itu sepertinya matahari masih belum terbit dan juga mari kita lihat jamnya

"06.01, hm sedikit terlambat tapi baiklah, saatnya mengambil bayaranku" katanya dan kemudian beranak dari tempat tidur kemudian melakukan sesuatu.

.

Hup hari ini waktunya bekerja. Tapi biarpun begitu ini masihlah pagi dan yang lainnya juga banyak yang belum datang dan lagi ini juga pertama kalinya aku datang cepat dan itpun karena perintah pimpinan.

"huuuh, aku ingin pulang"

"hoi, Asuna kau bahkan baru saja datang berjuanglah kalau tidak ketua akan memarahimu lagi" kata Tohka yang sedang sibuk menempelkan surat pengumuman.

 _BRAAK_

Haaah siapa sih yang pagi pagi begini yang sudah bikin keributan?

"eh" tapi semuanya langsung terjawab begitu aku melihat kearah pintu masuk dan disana ada seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hijau dan juga tas punggung aneh datang dan langsung menghampiriku.

"aku ingin menjual semua bahan ini dan melaporkan misi" katanya setelah membuang semua isi tas itu diatas meja

"eh, ah tunggu sebentar" kataku dan langsung menghitung semua ini.

Apa mungkin dia yang pernah dibicarakan oleh Scatach senpai ya?. Tentang seorang pengembara berpakain serba hijau yang aneh danjuga misterius.

Eh ini semua kan, semua ini adalah kulit dan anggota tubuh dari berbagai macam iblis dan lagi kebanyakan adalah iblis kelas menengah. Sebenarnya siapa pria ini.

"ah dan ini kartuku" katanya kemudian menyerahkan kartunya diatas meja.

 **Name: -**

 **class: Assassin, Huntsman, Gunslinger**

 **Rank: A**

 **Retribution Point: 41966**

 **Kills: 48 Goblins, 68 Satyres, 21 Demolisher Bear, 31 Wil Bat, 18 Black Viper, 53 Blooden Woolfs, 43 Black Wolfs, 4 Hobgoblin, 14 Ogre, 2 Troll, 1 Human**

I-ini kan pengembara rank A, pantas saja dia bisa mengumpulakn berbagai macam potongan tubuh dari berbagai macam iblis ternyata dia adalah rank A ya. Dan lagi coba lihat semua mahluk yang pernah dibunuhnya.

Ternyata rabk A memang beda ya dari pengembara lainnya yang setiap hari hanya meributkan tempat berburu yang terdapat moster lemahnya.

"sebentar biar aku hitung semuanya, apa kau bisa menunjukan kertas misinya?"

"ini" katanya kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas misi rank B-A

"aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya" lanjutnya dan kemudian akupun menghitung semuanya

"ini bayaranmu, untuk bahan semuanya 21.540 R, sedangkan untuk misinya semuanya adalah 14.240. Jadi dengan begitu totalnya-"

"-35.789 R" katanya kemudian menyela kata kataku

"ah benar, apa anda bisa berhitung?" tanyaku karena penasaran. Karena biasanya mereka yang bisa berhitung biasanya akan lebih memilih bekerja di industri jasa atau barang karena keterampilan ini sangat jarang diajarkan dan juga sangat sulit di kuasai. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? dan kenapa dia lebih memilih memasuki dunia pengembara ya?.

Tapi disamping itu semua di kartu identitas pengembafranya dia tidak mencantumkan nama, apa sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja ya?

"maaf tapi-"

"Lu Bu"

"maaf?"

"kalau soal nama tulis saja Lu Bu" katanya dan kemudian pergi mengambil uang di dalam kantong. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah para pembaca sekalian kembali dengan saya Emiya Kiritsugu menggantikan putra saya Emiya Shirou berhubung dia sedang berhalangan hari ini.**

 **Tanpa banyak basa basi kali ini saya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari sutradara, kalau kalian punya ide atau saran tentang senjata atau mungkin plot cerita jangan ragu untuk menulis di kolom Review, sekian.**


	4. Chapter 3 Awal Dari Legenda

Disclaimer: Naruto by masashi Kishinamoto

Pair: Naruto x ?

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure

Rate: T

Warning: Typo, Oc, Ooc dan lain sebagainya

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang petualang dan pemilik seribu wajah yang memiliki banyak julukan seperti 'pembantai monster','pembunuh sejati' dan lain sebagainya tapi dia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan julukan Green Reaper, bagaimanakah kisahnya sebelum dia menjadi orang paling dikagumi dan ditakuti di seluruh benua ini?

Note: Fic ini terispirasi dari manga gunota no mahou isekai tensei kalo yang mau tau kelanjutannya baca aja di manganya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **HAND TO HAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANTAH BERANTAH**

Kini di sebuah ruangan gelap yang cukup sempit terlihatlah sepasang bayangan hitam dari 2 orang pria yang saling bicara

"jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Koutarou?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka yang lebih pendek 1 kepala dari yang satunya yang sedang memakai setelan tuxedo hitam berbalut jaket kulit dan juga topeng putih yang menggantung di samping wajahnya, memiliki iris kuning keemasan dan juga surai biru muda, dan juga perawakan yang manis sehingga akan membuat para pria yang melihatnya jadi jatuh hati karena parasnya yang imut.

"ha'i, saya sudah melakukan yang anda katakan, dan begitu juga dengan Assassin" katanya sambil membungkuk. Dan dia adalah orang yang sama yang dihadapi Naruto di dalam mimpinya yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang Suzuki Bondo

"sangat disayangkan tentang kenyataan kalau Assassin mengambil keputusannya dengan terburu buru. Tapi hanya untuk memastikan, apa orang ini pantas?" tanyanya sambil memegang segelas whisky dingin di tangan kanannya

"ah tidak perlu khawatir tuanku, aku sudah bertarung dengannya sekali dan dia berhasil memojokkanku tanpa luka berarti, meskipun jika aku menggunakan _Rewrite_ maka semuanya akan langsung berakhir, tapi harus aku akui dia hebat karena bisa memojokkanku" jelasnya panjang lebar sambil mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di tangannya.

"jadi begitu ya" katanya sambil meneguk whisky yang ada di gelasnya.

" _aaaah_ berbanggalah saudaraku karena sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang" Lanjutnya setelah meneguk habis isi gelas itu dan kemudian membuat posisi bersulang dengan mengangkat gelasnyanya hingga posisi gelas itu lebih tinggi dari mulutnya.

 _prank_

"hii, ha haha HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAA" Tapi kemudian diapun langsung melemparkan gelas itu kelantai dan tertawa dengan gilanya

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **.**

 **LADILAKE**

 **06.52**

"Akame, letakan semua kotak itu di gudang, Shina bantu aku mencuci piringnya dan Nanami jangan hanya bengong saja sapu lantainya!"(Naruto)

"HA-HA'I"(Nanami)

"sip"(Akame)

"hm"(Shina)

Kini disebuah bangunan di pinggiran jalanan ibukota pemeran utama kita Naruto sedang sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Dan seperti biasa sebelum restorannya dibuka dia akan melakukan persiapan. Seperti mencuci piring, mengelap meja, membersihkan lantai dan lain sebagainya yang tentunya dibantu oleh ketiga waitressnya.

Ini semua juga demi persiapan karena ramainya pengunjung yang selalu datang ke tempat ini.

Haah setelah semuanya beres sepertinya sekaranglah waktunya membuka restoran. Shiina juga baru saja meletakan semua bangku khusus 2 orang di luar, jadi aku rasa semuanya sudah hampir selesai dan lagi jam tanganku juga menunjukan pukul 06.59.

Dan dengan begitu akupun membalikkan tanda di pintu dan mengeluarkan papan menu sehingga para pengunjung bisa langsung tahu kalau tempat ini sudah di buka.

"pelayan!"

Yap dan belum ada semenit aku membuka restoran sudah ada pelanggan yang datang. Dan setelah itu akupun menyuruh Akame yang melayaninya sementara aku kembali menenggelamkan diriku di dapur.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya yaitu dimana aku terus memasak, menghidangkan, menyajikan dan segala hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan makanan dari pagi sampai sore.

Tadinya memasak itu hanya aku jadikan sebagai hobi di perjalanan, dengan berbekal panci dan kukusan yang aku beli dari pedagang keliling di sebuah desa tempat aku singgah aku mulai memasak masakan pertamaku yaitu stew.

Tapi sayangnya aku entah mengapa merasakan gejolak di dalam diriku ketika mencampurkan bahan bahan yang ada dan kemudian menjadi sebuah masakan. Hingga akhirnya tanpa aku sadari aku menjadi kecanduan. Mulai dari masakan sederhana sampai yang sedikit rumit seperti pasta dan yang lainnya. Dan lagi dibantu dengan berkat dari Jashin sama aku bahkan bisa mengetahui semua resep masakan yang ada di duniaku sebelumnya.

Dan ya memang faktanya semua masakan itu jauh lebih enak daripada masakan yang ada di dunia ini. Sehingga memberikan ide padaku untuk mendirikan restoran setelah aku sampai.

Tadinya aku hanya iseng iseng saja membuka restoran tapi semua berubah saat kolor hokage keenam habis dilalap api, eh ralat maksudnya setelah aku mencoba membuka restoranku sendiri.

Tadinya yang datang hanya beberapa orang karena mitos yang beredar seputar tempatku berdagang, tapi semuanya berubah saat matahari ada 2, ralat maksudnya semua berubah saat ada pelanggan yang mulai mampir di tempat ini. Kelihatannya dia juga menceritakan pengalamannya saat berkunjung disini pada para kenalannya, dan alhasil setelah itu mulai berdatanganlah para pelanggan baru.

"maaf apa chef di restoran ini ada?" tanya seorang butler dari pintu masuk

"ah, aku disini, ada urusan apa denganku?" kataku sambil menengok dari balik tembok pembatas dapur

"maaf tapi aku kesini ingin mengambil pesanannya Akuto sama, apa sudah selesai?" tanya sedikit ragu ragu

"ah sudah, Akame ambilkan tonk dengan tulisan merah di lantai bawah" kataku sambil sesekali memperhatikan panci dan kukusan yang aku tinggal

"maaf kalau anda tersinggung master, tapi aku ini hanya seorang gadis manusia biasa berusia 18 tahun, bagaimana aku bisa mengangkatnya sendirian?" protesnya dengan wajah datarnya yang rasanya ingin aku lempar dengan sepatu bootku

"kalau begitu mintalah Shiina atau Nanami untuk membantumu, dan setelah itu masukkan saja ke kereta yang dibawa oleh tuan ini" kataku yang kemudian langusung kembali ke dapur mengurusi masakan yang sebelumnya aku tinggal.

Dan sepertinya mereka berhasil karena beberapa menit kemudian aku lihat si pengawal itu langsung menghampiriku ke dapur untuk membayar pesanannya.

Yang sebelumnya dia pesan juga adalah produk dari dunia asalku yang bernama Whisky, aku sengaja membuatnya dalam jumlah besar dan kemudian menawarkannya kepada para bangsawan maupun tuan tanah dengan harga yang pantas segera setelah tempat ini mulai di kenal.

Dan hasilnya adalah seperti yang kalian bayangkan kalau Whisky di tempat ini menajdi sanagat populer di kalangan para bangsawan. Tapi mari lupakan itu sejenak dan kembali ke dunia nyata karena sekarang.

"kerjaanku banyak banget!"

 **TIMESKIP**

 **17.58**

Nah kali ini sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya aku kembali bersantai sebentar setelah menutup restoran. Dengan duduk di bangku yang ada di lantai 2 aku terus memanjakan bagian bawahku sambil terus membaca koran yang tidak sempat aku baca tadi pagi. Dan lagi bagian bawahku mulai nyeri karena di siang hari aku sangat jarang duduk.

Haduuuh capek gua, apa mungkin gua pensiun aja yah?, eh tapi kalo gitu nanti gimana dong sama alibiku di kota ini, alibi kenapa aku bisa punya uang padahal tidak bekerja ataupun alibi apa yang aku lakukan setiap harinya.

Haah tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin pekerjaanku sebagai pengembara diketahui oleh orang lain. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan seseorang akan menghianatiku dan kapan mereka akan menusukku dari belakang jadi untuk sekarang menyembunyikan identitas sebagai seorang Lu Bu adalah yang terbaik.

Tapi ngomong ngomong soal itu aku jadi teringat mimpi itu, mimpi dimana aku bertemu dengan orang narsis kembarannya James Bone dan pak tua yang langsung memotong tanganku. Kira kira ada apa ya?.

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu tapi entah kenapa semenjak aku bermimpi seperti itu tangan kiriku yang putus di dalam mimpiku terkadang selalu menunjuk kearah suatu tempat tanpa aku sadari. Dan juga ketika aku tidur setiap malam aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama.

Sebuah mimpi dimana aku melihat neraka, neraka, neraka, neraka, neraka, neraka, dan neraka. Setiap saat, setiap inci, setiap jengkal dari langkah yang aku ambil hanya akan mengantarkanku pada sebuah neraka. Neraka dimana mayat berserakan, bau bubuk mesiu yang menutupi udara, darah yang membanjiri bumi layaknya lautan, organ organ tubuh manusia yang berserakan dan juga perasaan aneh yang selalu mengatakan "mereka semua hanyalah bagian dari ambisiku yang sempurna" katanya.

Dan juga aku juga selalu melihat seorang pria, seorang pria paruh baya. Dialah yang menciptakan neraka ini, seorang pembunuh yang membunuh semua yang menghalanginya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menyingkirkan semut yang mengerubungi rotinya. Seorang pria yang selalu berjalan di neraka yang telah ia ciptakan tanpa adanya rasa penyesalan ataupun kegembiraan di wajahnya. Seorang pria yang ketika aku tanya"kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" maka dia hanya akan menjawabnya dengan"ya karena bagian dari pekerjaan jadi mau gimana lagi".

Meskipun dulunya aku adalah seorang mafia, seorang yang lebih banyak dibenci daripada diharapkan. Tapi aku masihlah manusia, aku bahkan enggan membunuh manusia kalau saja keadaannya tidak sedang terdesak. Aku juga dulunya tak jarang menangisi kepergian rekan rekanku yang tewas demi membela keyakinan kami, meskipun selalu aku lakukan di dalam hati. Tapi pada akhirnya aku bukanlah orang yang akan membunuh orang lain dan kemudian langsung melupakan kejadian itu.

"Haah, daripada pusing pusing mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur saja" kataku setelah merasakan kantuk yang menyerang mataku.

.

"Di-dimana ini?" kataku tanpa sadar.

Tadinya aku sedang berada di rumahku dan karena kantuk yang menyerang aku langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur, tapi entah kenapa begitu aku membuka mata aku langsung ada di sini.

Tempat yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi bagiku, sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang sebagai neraka di bumi.

Sebuah hamparan padang pasir sejauh mata memandang, dengan buminya yang berwarna merah karena dibanjiri oleh darah manusia, lautan bangkai manusia yang menumpuk layaknya gunung, sekawanan burung bangkai yang saling memperebutkan makanan, dan juga bau anyir yang sangat tidak sedap. Dan dari itu semua yang paling familiar adalah dia.

Ya dia, seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri disatas tumpukan mayat itu sambil mengisi ulang pistolnya. Atau dengan kata lain orang yang telah menciptakan neraka ini.

Dulu aku pernah berpikir untuk menghajar atau bahkan membunuh pria ini tapi dia selalu berhasil mengalahkanku hanya dalam satu sampai dua kali serangan. Dan semenjak saat itulah aku tidak pernah melakukannya lagi.

"hoi pak tua, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku padanya setelah mendekatinya sejauh beberapa langkah

"ah, hanya melakukan pekerjaanku" jawabnya dengan santai sambil menyalakan sepuntung rokok

"pekerjaan macam apa?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya

"pekerjaan yang membuat semua orang bahagia" jawabnya tanpa beban

"bagitukah, jadi boleh aku minta rokokmu sebatang?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan telapak tanganku padanya

"ah ambillah!" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebatang rokok padaku beserta pematiknya. Dan setelah itu akupun langsung meletakkannya di mulutku dan kemudian menyalakannya.

"fuuuh, hoi pak tua sebenarnya apasih pekerjaanmu sampai harus melakukan semua ini?" tanyaku sambil menghisap rokok yang diberikannya padaku

"haaah, sebut saja hobi" katanya dan kemdian membuang puntung rokok yang masih panjang itu

"itu rokok kalo dibuang, apa gak sayang?" tanyaku secara spontan

"tidak, istri dan anakku sudah terlalu sering memarahiku karena terlalu banyak merokok, jadi yang barusan itu adalah rokok terakhirku" katanya sambil menghadap langit

"hoi anak muda, sebenarnya apa tujuan hidupmu?" tanyanya secara tiba tiba

"haah kalau kau tanya tentu ada banyak, aku ingin bertahan hidup, aku ingin punya keluarga bahagia, aku ingin sukses dan lainnya. Intinya terlalu banyak" jawabku dengan jujur

"kalau begitu, pernahkah kau memikirkan tentang orang lain?" tanyanya masih setia menghadapkan wajahnya kearah matahari

"tidak, pandanganku pada orang lain adalah selama aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka maka aku hanya akan mengatakan "peduli setan sama urusan mereka" karena urusanku juga banyak" jawabku dengan cepat

"hahahaha, benar benar berbeda dariku. Kalau begitu setelah ini mungkin pemikiranmu akan berubah" katanya dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan

.

"HAH HAH HAH, asu banget itu si tua bangka, sempet sempetnya dia ngeluarin pisau dari lengan bajunya mana langsung mesuk kepala lagi, aduuuuuh"

Haah gak ngerti dah gua, itu orang maunya apa coba, gak ada hujan gak peristiwa seenaknya aja dia ngelempar tuh piso ke kepalaku.

Tapi entah kenapa kepalaku sekarang mulai sakit dan juga samar samar aku mengingat tangan seseorang yang sedang mencoba memetik mawar yang tertanam di sebuah ladang tandus bekas terjadinya pertempuran. Dan orang itu adalah seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, dan orang itu adalah...

"eh!" ya aku sangat terkejut karena ternyata orang itu adalah aku.

Seorang pria dengan tatapan mata sedingin es, dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dari orang yang telah aku bunuh, dan juga rambut pirangku yang mulai memutih, tak lupa senjata sub machine di kedua tanganku.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?.

"AAAAAAAKH KUSO KUSO KUSO, AAAAAAAAKH"

.

Dan setelah aku tenang kini aku sedang berada di kedalaman hutan, kenapa aku ada disini kalian tanya? ya jawabannya karena ingatan lainnya yang tersemat di kepalaku setelah melihat pemandangan mengerihkan itu.

Pak tua itu bilang padaku melalui ingatan itu kalau aku harus mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh tangan kiriku. Ternyata memang benar selama ini kalau ada arti dibalik mimpi itu, tentang terpotongnya tangan kiriku.

Hingga tiba tiba saja ketika aku merasakan bibirku bergetar dengan hebat dan disaat yang bersamaan jugalah aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat aku benci.

Dihadapanku saat ini yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari tempatku berdiri terliahtlah 3 orang pengembara yang sedang tertawa dengan girangnya melihat keadaan seorang gadis yang kira kira sama usianya denganku.

Dan sayangnya aku juga bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari sini karena indra pendengaranku yang sudah terlatih

"kisama, jadi selama ini kalian hanya memanfaatkanku!"

"haha, maaf nona tapi beginilah cara dunia ini bekerja"

"ada satu hal lagi yang lupa kami beritahu padamu, sebagai seorang pengembara hal pertama yang harus kau ingat adalah jangan percaya pada siapapun"

"hoi, daripada berbasa basi lagi bagaimana kalau kita nikmati pestanya!"

"ya, bener katamu"

"ya, aku setuju denganmu"

"hehehehe"

"ti-tidak, menjauh dariku!"

Sebuah pemandangan dimana mereka yang lebih berpengalaman menghianati mereka yang masih pemula. Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka.

Tapi sebelum tanganku bisa mengambil UZI di sabuk kulitku tiba tiba saja mulutku jadi semakin tak tertahankan hingga akhirnya bergumam tanpa aku sadari

 _"Gather Ye Roses While Ye May"_

Hingga ketika mulutku mengucapkan kata terakhir barulah aku sadar Kalau ada yang tidak wajar.

 _"Cronos Rose!"_

Dan benar saja, karena setelah aku menyelesaikan pengucapannya tiba tiba angin berhenti berhembus, daun yang jatuh berhenti di tengah udara, dan keempat orang yang tadi aku perhatikan berhenti bergerak seakan akan mereka adalah patung.

"jadi kau sudah berhasil menggunakannya ya, meskipun aku tidak berharap kau bisa melakukannya secepat ini" Dan tiba tiba saja aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing dari belakangku

"kau kan-" dan akupun dengan spontan langsung berbalik hingga bisa melihat wujudnya, dan wujud itu adalah wujud yang sama yang telah memotong tangan kiriku sehingga akupun cuma bisa tergagap begitu bertemu dengannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"ya ini aku, apa kau masih ingat denganku bocah?" katanya sambil meletakan sebutir peluru perak di mulutnya layaknya sedang menghisap rokok.

"hoi hoi, harusnya yang waktu itu hanyalah mimpi, kenapa kau ada di sini, apa mungkin aku masih bermimpi?"

"haah bukalah matamu lebar lebar bocah, ini bukanlah mimpi dan yang waktu itu juga. Dan dengarlah karena aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku dan karena ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita" katanya dengan nada yang amat serius hingga aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menawabnya.

"apa yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah kemampuan baru yang kau miliki setelah memiliki tangan itu, yaitu' tangan kiri si pembunuh', dan menggunakan tangan itu kau bisa memperlambat, mempercepat atau bahkan menghentikan waktu."

"dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat dan kalau kejadian hari itu bukanlah mimpi maka bukankah tangan ini adalah milikmu?" tanyaku sambil memegangi tangan kiri ini sementara aku bisa melihatnya langsung mengangguk.

Ternyata yang waktu itu bukanlah mimpi. Seorang pria berambut putih yang memotong tanganku tanpa peringatan dan kemudian disaat bersamaan juga memotong tangan kirinya secara bersamaan. Jadi memang benar kalau dia yang sudah memotong tanganku dan kemudian langsung menggantinya dengan tangan miliknya.

"hm tapi waktuku hampir habis, bocah ikutilah arah tangan itu pergi dan kau akan selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuan yang diberikan dewa padamu!" katanya dan kemudian tubuhnya mulai di lapisi oleh cahaya

"tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang dewaku?" tanyaku dengan spontan sebelum seluruh tubuhnya menghilang

"kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya maka temuilah putraku dengan mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan oleh tangan itu, dan waktuku juga sudah habis, jadi semoga berhasil anak muda!" katanya dengan nada yang sangat memilukan dan kemudian lenyap menjadi butiran debu.

"ah benar, aku lupa"

Hingga pada akhirnya akupun kembali pada kenyataan. Dan dengan dual UZI di tanganku akupun langsung menembak sis perut ketiga orang itu dan kemudian yang tentu saja tak terjadi apapun karena aku masih menghentikan waktunya.

"AAAAAAAKH"

"GHAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Dan kemudian akupun melepaskan aliran waktu kuni mereka sudah jatuh ke tanah dengan sebagian besar anggota tubuh dan organ dalam yang berserakan dan juga kesadaran yang masih utuh.

Dan kemudian akupun dengan cepat langusung melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain hingga sampai disana dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik.

"hm, ternyata kalian lemah" kataku dan

"ho-hoi tu-"

 _slah_

 _slash  
_

 _slash_

akupun lanusung memenggal kepala mereka menggunakan pisau kesayanganku dan kemudian membersihkan pakaianku dari darah mereka.

"ha, ha, ha, si-siapa kau?" sementara gadis yang tadinya berniat aku tolong kini sedang bergetar di tanah dengan tubuh yang masih terikat

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya harus menutup matamu" kataku dan kemudian langsung memukulnya di tengkuk sehingga membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Selanjutnya akupun memotong semua tali yang ada di tubuhnya dan kemudian meletakannya di atas dahan pohon setinggi 12 meter dari permukaan tanah agar tidak ada hewan buas yang menyerang selagi dia belum bangun, akan sia sia saja aku menolongnya jika dia diserang hewan buas ketika sedang pingsan.

Dan karena sedang terburu buru maka akupun langsung pergi meninggalkannya dengan melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

.

Selama di perjalanan aku kerap bertemu dengan hewan liar atau iblis ata monster atau apapun namanya, tapi mereka semua aku habisi tanpa ada masalah layaknya angin lalu.

Disamping itu jalan yang aku lali untuk sampai ke tempat yang ditunjukan oleh tangan kiriku penuh dengan rintangan, kelokan , tikungan dan juga tanjakan, belumlagi aku harus mendaki lembah, lewati gunung, dengan sungai yang mengalir indah, eh maaf maksudny... ya gitulah.

Dan setelah perjalanan selama ber jam jam kini tiba tiba saja saat aku masih asik berlari kini aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan bercahaya di kulitku.

"oh rupanya matahari sudah mau terbit toh"

Dan ternyata itu berasal dari matahari yang mau terbit. Kampret padahal gua gak ngasi kabar kalo hari ini restoran lagi di tutup sampai besok(mungkin), ya apa boleh buat, mungkin cuma buat hari ini aku bakal ngasi Akame dan yang lainnya hari libur jadi bersenang senanglah kalian bertiga.

Tapi ya berlari semalaman juga lumayan menguras energi, jadi karena aku sudah merasa lapar akupun memutuskan untuk makan diatas dahan pohon, dan menu kali ini adalah sandwich.

"hmmn, kurang micin"

.

10 menit kemudian akupun melanjutkan perjalanan setelah selesai makan. Kali ini aku bergerak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya, dan juga kelihatannya ada yang mengikutiku sejak aku berangkat.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menyedarinya semenjak matahari terbit tapi aku biarkan karena aku pikir hanya beberapa monster liar tapi sepertinya aku salah. Mahluk ini cukup pintar untuk terus mengikutiku dan mengawasiku tanpa berhenti sedikitpun yang bertarti dia sudah membawa persediaan makanan atau semacamnya.

Dan karena itulah kini aku langsung berhenti berlari dan mengambil AK 107 milikku dan langsung mengarahkannya ke semak semak tempat dia bersembunyi. Dan tanpa ragu akupun melepas pengamannya dan menggerakkan jari telunjukku ke bangian pelatuknya.

 _"ngungunguuh"_

Tapi sepertinya rasa takutku saja yang berlebihan karena yang mengikutiku sebenarnya adalah Emilia.

Eh kalian tidak tahu siapa itu Emilia?, ya dia adalah anak rubah perak berekor 2 yang aku temui sebulan yang lalu. Tadinya dia sempat tinggal denganku selama seminggu tapi karena aku takut banyak pejabat yang mengincarnya jadi aku melepaskannya di alam liar.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu kami tidak bertemu dan sepertinya dia mulai merindukanmu.

"hadeeh, lain kali kalau ingin bertemu denganku langsung saja temui aku jangan sembunyi sembunyi seperti ini, kalau beginikan aku tidak tahu kau itu musuh atau bukan" dan akupun langsung memarahinya semantara dia yang dimarahi hanya menundukan kepala dan dengan sabar mendengarkan khotbah singkat ini.

.

Pada akhirnya akupun berhenti memarahi Emilia dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Aku berlari dengan cukup cepat tapi dia bisa mengimbangiku, sepertinya banyak yang terjadi selama kami tidak bertemu.

Setelah selesai menghayal akupun terus melanjutkan perjalananku hingga akhirnya tangan kiriku menunjuk ke arah sebuah gua. Gua itu tepat berada di dalam air terjun. Dan kalau kalian juga bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya karena cerita kayak "gua di balik air terjun" itu udah terlalu mainstream, seenggaknya kalo jadi author itu yg kereaktif dikit napa.

(berisik!, lo kira nulis naskah itu gampang?)

Oke balik ke dunia nyata. Setelah menetapkan tujuan akupun menyuruh Emilia untuk menunggu sementara aku akan masuk ke air terjun.

Tapi sayangnya dia tidak mau dan ngotot buat ikut. Dan akhirnya akupun berhasil membujuknya setelah memberikan beberapa potong daging asap untuk dia makan. Jadi pada akhirnya akupun bisa pergi sendirian ketempat semua ini bermula.

.

Ketika berada di dalam gua yang aku temukan hanyalah setumpukan batu, prasasti patung yang sudah setengah hancur dan juga sarang laba laba.

"ini tempat jorok amat, manasih yang punya males banget buat bersihin!"

(goblok, lo kira ini rumah bapak elo apa?)

Tapi ya namanya juga gua. Jadi dengan begitu akupun terus mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh tangan kiriku hingga akhirnya aku sampai di hadapan sebuah patung batu. Disana terdapat patung seorang pria yang sedang mengenakan sebuah jubah dan posisi kedua tangan seperti memegang sesuatu tapi tidak apapun di genggamannya.

Karena aku tidak mengerti akupun mencari cari sesuatu yang bisa memberikanku petunjuk dan akupun menemukannya.

Tidak jauh dari patung itu terdapat sebuah prasati batu, coba lihat apa yang tertulis.

"ei, zwei crust. Eh ASEEEEEEEEM ini bukan bahasa Jepang tapi bahasa Rusia"

Oke oke, tenang untungnya karena berkat dari Jashin sama aku juga bisa memecahkan bahasa ini dan menerjemahkannya ke bahasa jepang, karena terkadang beberapa komponen dari cetak biru tidak menggunakan bahasa Jepang karena mereka di ciptakan di negara yang berbeda jadi jangan heran kalau aku juga punya fungsi penerjemah di mata dan otakku.

kemudian akupun langsung menerjemahkannya dan mendapatkan hasil yang konkrit lagikan jelas, dan prasasti itu berisi

 _"kalau ada yang membaca prasasti ini maka itu berarti kalian adalah orang terpilih, ya terserahlah peduli amat gua. Tapi yang penting kalau kalian ingin cepat keluar dari sini atau menyelesaikan urusan kalian atau kembali ke bawah selimut kalian atau apapun itu aku tidak peduli pokoknya cepat angkat kaki saja dari tempat ini! maka ambillah 2 buah pedang atau mungkin pisau atau belati atau seperti apapun kalian menyebutnya yang ada di balik prasasti dan letakan di tangan patung itu. Tertanda: pahlawan kebenaran"_

Oke ini cuma gua atau emang yang nulis nih prasasti bener bener gak niat?. Ah tapi peduli setan ama niat dia, pokoknya tuh orang dah mampus dan gak bakal balik lagi, jadi sekarang waktunya mengambil pisau dapur yang ada di balik prasasti ini.

"satu, dua, tigaaaaaaa!"

Uuuuuugh, kampret ini batu berat banget gak kuat gua.

"gah, aha hah hah hah hah hah asem hah ini batu hah berat banget hah hah siah!"

Shiit itu orang gimana coba cara dia ngangkat ini batu sedangkan aku saja yang mengangkatnya batu ini tidak bergerak sejengkalpun.

 _praash_

Eh, ada apa ini?, tiba tiba saja tanganku tanpa sengaja menyentuh permukaan berpasir yang ada di ujung prasasti dan aku menemukan tulisan kecil disana. Hm kelihatannya ada yang aku lewatkan, coba aku baca

 _"pesan singkat: kalau kalian membaca ini maka saya akan katakan sebuah pesan tambahan yaitu: lol maksud gua bukan ngangkat pake tangan tapi tekan tombol yang ada di samping batu ini. bwahahahahahaha emang enak disuruh mindahin batu seberat gunung, makanya kalo ngapa ngapain itu pake otak jangan pake otot tulul."_

"SEMPRUL BILANG DARI TADI KENAPA?!"

Asu, itu orang bener bener asu!, berani beraninya gia ngerjain gua, awas aja kalo sampa kita jumpa bakalan gua piting itu orang ampe mampus, liat aja.

.

 _"ASEM"_

"hm kayaknya aku sedang terserang flu"

(edan, bersin kok bilang asem)

.

Setelah menyelesaikan marah marah gak jelasku akupun akhirnya menemukan tombol batu di sekitar situ dan setelah aku menekannya prasati itupun langsung terbelah dan dibaliknya aku bisa melihat sepasang pedang pendek dengan corak hitam dan putih(kanshou dan byakuya).

Dan setelah itu akupun langsung memasukkannya pada lubang di tangan patung itu.

 _grrrrak_

Tapi tiba tiba saja patung itu mulai bergerak, aku melihatnya mengangkat tangannya keatas dan kemudian-

 _slash_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKH"

kuso, jangan, jangan lagi!. Waktu itu pak tua Assassin itu sudah memotong tangan kiriku, dan sekarang patung sialan ini amalh memotong tangan kananku.

"kuso, sebenarnya apasih yang kalian inginkan?"

Tapi tak lama setelahnya akupun langusung kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

"haduuuuh, tanganku!"

Adududuh kelihatannya aku sudah sadar. Ah dimana aku?.

Ah iya aku lupa, sekarang aku sedang berada di gua bawah tanah dan baru saja tangan kananku putus karena pembuat prasti sialan itu. Haduuuh tapi anehnya aku tetap bisa merasakan tanganku, apa jangan jangan!.

"yap, seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya"

Seperti yang aku duga kalau tangan kananku yang putuspun masih utuh, tapi aku tidak tahu tangan siapa yang aku pakai kali ini. Hingga aku mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu mulutku bergetar seakan akan mau mengatakan sesuatu. Dan karena aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi akupun membiarkan mulutku mengatakannya.

 _"I am the bone of my sword"_

 _"steel is my body and fire is my blood"_

 _"i have create over a thousand blade"_

 _"unknow to death"_

 _"nor know to life"_

 _"have wishtood pain to create many weapon"_

 _"yet those hand will never hold anything"_

 _"so as i pray"_

 _"UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"_

 _WHUUUUUUUUUSH_

"hah?"

Ya, ternyata yang satu ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Karena berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya kalau mantranya sangatlah singkat, mantra yang satu ini sangatlah panjang. Dan lagi efek yang diberikan juga amatlah berbeda.

Jika tadinya mantra yang aku ucapkan adalah untuk menggunakan sihir "Chronos rose" yang berfungsi untuk menghentikan waktu, maka yang satu ini jauh berbeda. Saat ini di hadapan mataku terbentang sebuah padang pasir maha luas denga ratusan, ribuan, jutaan bahkan milyaran pedang berbagai jenis yang tertancap memenuhi buminya, dan begitu juga dengan langitnya. Sebuah dunia dimana langitnya sama sekali tidak diisi dengan awan, bulan maupun bintang tapi roda gerigi. Bukan hanya ratusan tapi ribuan atau bahkan jutaan roda gerigi berwarna kuning keemasan dari berbagai ukuran yang terus berputar dan terhubung Satu sama lain layaknya sebuah mesin jam yang tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Dan ketika aku melihat sebuah bukit,disana jugalah aku melihatnya, seorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang tua bernama Assassin yang juga telah memotong tangan kiriku.

"hm kelihatannya kau cukup kuat untuk bisa sampai sejauh ini nak" katanya yang masih duduk diatas sebuah bangku besi sambil mengayunkan kakinya seperti seorang anak anak yang duduk di taman bermain menunggu jemputan dari orangtuanya.

"langsung saja ke intinya, jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Emiya Assassin?" kataku dengan nada kritis

"hubungan kami ya?, hm bisa dibilang kalau dia adalah ayahku" jawabnya dengan sangat santai tapi dilengkapi dengan ekspresi yang sangat sok.

Ini orang ekspresinya sombong banget, jadi gregetan sendiri gua pengen ngelempar dia pake sepatu bootku.

Dan setelah melewati sesi menjengkelkan itu akhirnya diapun mulai menjelaskan tantang dirinya dan juga tujannya selama ini.

.

Kini di sebuah ruangan yang aat gelap dengan sebatang lilin sebagai pencahayaannya terlihatlah 2 orang saling berbicara

"jadi bagaimana Koutaru, apa persiapannya sudah selesai?" tanya salah satunya yang lebih pendek sambil berdiri membelakangi yang lainnya

"anda tenang saja tuanku, semuanya sudah aku siapkan dan bisa di pastikan kalau dia pasti akan mengerjakannya dengan benar" jawab seorang pria bernama Koutaru sambil membungkuk hormat.

"begitu kah?, kalau begitu apa dia sudah sampai disini sekarang?" tanyanya sambil terus mempertahankan posisinya

"ya tuanku, sekarang ini harusnya dia sudah sampai"

"kalau begitu suruh dia masuk!"

"ha'i"

"hei, masuklah tuanku sudah memanggilmu" kata Koutarou sehingga tak lama kemudian dari balik pintu masuklah seorang pria berjubah hitam yang sudah tak layak pakai, dengan topeng tengkorak yang menutupi wajahnya dan juga tangan kanan yang lebih panjang dari tangan kirinya(True Assassin dari fate heaven feel).

"ada apa anda memanggilku tuan?" tanyanya dengan nada monoton

"hanya untuk meyakinkanku apa benar kau orang yang dimaksud oleh Koutarou?" tanya si pria kecil itu

"ya itu memang benar tuanku" jawabnya dengan nada yang sama

"kalau begitu baiklah, aku juga tak merasakan kebohongan dari perkataanmu. Dan koutaru, kau yang bertanggung jawab atasnya dan kau jugalah yang akan memberitahukan apa saja yang harus dia lakukan, apa kau bermasalah dengan itu?"

"tidak masalah tuanku" katanya dan setelah itu diapun langsung bangkit dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu bersamaan dengan orang bertopeng yang tadi dia panggil.

"haaah, sepertinya perjalananmu masih sangat panjang ya, bocah"

.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama dengan Emilia. Aku sedang berlari melintasi hutan sambil sesekali melihat kesekitar kalau kalau ada mahluk gak jelas yang datang menggangguku.

Eh kalian bertanya soal bagaimana urusanku dengan orang itu? ya sebenarnya urusanku sudah selesai dan setelah dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya akupun langsung keluar dari dunia itu dan memiliki ingatan untuk menyeret orang masuk ke dunia itu juga.

Nama sihir itu adalah _Unlimited Blade Works_ yaitu adala sebuah sihir yang mampu menyeret orang orang di sekitar untuk masuk ke dalam reality marble milik kita. Reality marble sendiri adalah sejenis dunia yang terbentuk di dalam pemikiran seseorang yang memiliki eksistensi tersendiri dan terpisah dari dunia nyata, dengan kata lain itu adalah dunia pribadi buatan seseorang.

Dunia ini bukanlah dunia ilusi ataupun dunia khayalan sehingga semua luka yang kita terima ketika berada di sana juga akan ikut ketika kita kembali ke dunia nyata. Reality marvle juga adalah sebuah dunia yang menyimpang dari dunia nyata dan memiliki aturannya sendiri sehingga kalau kita mau kita bisa saja menciptakan sebuah reality marble dengan konsep dunia setelah kehancuran, tapi hal itu jugalah yang menjadi kelemahannya karena reality marble hanya bisa memuat 1 jenis konsep saja seperti milikku yang memuat konsep 'pedang' dan menghasilkan sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi oelh pedang. Tapi disisi lain reality marble sendiri adalah sebuah sihir yang hanya bisa di dapat melalui berkat dewa-dewi atau penelitian selama bertahun, berpuluh atau bahkan beratus tahun lamanya.

Dan biasanya reality marble itu adalah sihir yang menggambarkan betapa hebatnya si pemilik karena berhasil mendapatkan dunia miliknya sendiri setelah usaha yang sangat keras, tapi milikku jauh berbeda dari konsep itu. Reality marbleku ini adalah sebuah dunia yang menggambarkan betapa rusaknya mental, jiwa dan pikiran pemilik terdahulunya.

Dan kalau kalian tanya siapa pemulik terdahulunya maka kalau aku jawab kalian semua pasti akan kaget. Ya pemilik terdahulu dari dunia buatan ini adalah seorang legenda bernama Emiya Archer atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan gelar raja iblis keempat. Ya aku sama sekali tidak bohong, karena tadi orang itu sendirilah yang mengungkapkan identitasnya.

Dan kalau apa yang dikatakannya memang benar maka itu berarti Emiya Assassin adalah ayah dari raja iblis dan pasti si kembarannya James Bone itu ada hubungan dengan semua ini. Tapi kenapa, pertanyaannya adalah kenapa diantara semua orang akulah yang dipilih?, tapi bagian itu nanti saja dipikirkannya, sekarang sebaiknya aku pulang kalau tidak pasti akan ada yang curiga.

Dan ngomong ngomong soal raja iblis, sekarang normalnya aku pasti sudah ehilangan kedua tanganku tapi berkat ayah dan anak Emiya sekarang kedua tanganku yang putus telah digantikan menjadi _tangan kiri sang pembunuh dan tangan kanan sang penyelamat._

Ya aku sendiri bingung, padahal diaitu adalah seorang raja iblis tapi dia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang penyelamat. Tapi mungkin dia hanya sedikit gila saja, mengingat kalau reality marblenya saja sudah seperti itu.

Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari ada segerombolan bayangan dari orang orang yang mengikutinya dari jarak 2 km dan semuanya memakai jubah serba hitam.

.

 _SOMEONE POV_

"Hm, dimana ini?"

Eh tunggu, kenapa ini?, kenapa begitu aku bangun aku sudah berada di dalam hutan?.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Kenapa, kenapa bisa ada mayat disini?. Tenang, tetaplah tenang Kuroko. Ingat!, cepat ingatlah apa yang terjadi tadi malam!.

Ah akhirnya aku ingat. Tadi malam mereka semua menjebakku dan mencoba memperkosaku, tapi beruntung ada orang yang menyelamatkanku dan langsung membunuh mereka.

Tapi orang itu siapa ya dia?. Kalau tidak salah kemarin dia menggunakan jubah serba hijau dengan pelindung kulit berwarna hitam di perutnya dan juga topeng yang aneh.

Tapi meskipun begitu mungkin sekarang aku harus kembali ke perserikatan terlebih dahulu dan menanyakannya pada Scatach san.

.

Ah maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku ya, namaku Kuroko, aku adalah seorang pengembara rank F yang baru saja memulai karirku sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana, ibuku adalah seorang pedagang sementara ayahku sibuk mengurusi peternakan setiap hari. Aku dibesarkan bersama ketiga kakakku dan aku merupakan anak termuda di keluarga ini.

Setelah menginjak usia 14 tahun aku memutuskan untuk berlatih fisik bersama dengan kakakku dengan harapan bisa di terima sebagai seorang prajurit seperti kakak pertamaku. Tapi sayang aku gagal dalam ujian terakhir dan tidak berhasil mengejar kakak ke tigaku yang ternyata berhasil lulus.

Alhasil karena frustasi akupun mengambil jalan untuk menjadi seorang pengembara agar bisa terus bertarung dan mungkin bisa naik peringkat A dan kemudian menunjukan pada kakak kakakku kalau aku juga bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

Tapi ternyata jalan menjadi seorang pengembara tidak semuadah yang aku bayangkan karena aku baru saja dikhianati oleh rekan setimku dan hampir saja tamat kalau kalau tidak ada yang menolongku waktu itu.

Ah tanpa terasa sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan bangunan perserikatan. Setelah menyadarinya akupun langusung masuk, dan hal pertama yang aku cari begitu masuk adalah meja resepsionis tempat scatach ne san selalu duduk. Dan setelah mengedarkan mataku ke berbagai arah akhirnya aku menemukannya.

.

Hm, seperti biasa hari ini sangatlah indah, sampai-

"hueeeeee, Scatach nee san akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu huuuu" adik manisku datang menghampiriku dengan berlari sambil menangis. Tapi aku bingung kenapa dia bisa menangis seperti ini, biasanya dia adalah orang yang sangat tegar. Mungkin akan coba aku tanyakan saja.

"ah iya aku ada di sini, tapi kenapa kau menangis coba ceritakan pada one chan" kataku mencoba menenagkannya sementara dia hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan mengangguk dan kemudian mulai bercerita.

.

"Kuroko chan, cepat katakan pada one chan siapa yang berani melakukannya padamu?" kata Scatach san dengan hawa membunuh. Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang istirahat perserikatan dengan Scatach yang sedang mendengar keluh kesalku, tapi saat aku masih sampai di pertengahan cerita dia langsung jadi seperti ini.

"e-eto, tenang lah one chan, jangan menyela perkataanku!" kataku tanpa sadar mulai berteriak padanya

"ah, maaf!"

"nah, yang mau aku ceritakan selanjutnya adalah sebelum itu terjadi ada seseorang yang menolongku"(Kuroko)

"menolongmu?, apa kau kenal dengannya?"(Scatach)

"tidak, tapi dia memakai peralatan berwarna serba hijau dan juga kacamata tebal yang agak aneh"(Kuroko)

"kacamata dan juga peralatan serba hijau, eh tunggu jangan jangan itu adalah Lu Bu" kata Scatach san dengan sedikit tersentak

"Lu Bu, siapa itu?, baru kali ini aku mendengar nama orang seperti itu" tanya karena penasaran. Seingatku selama seminggu terakhir aku mendaftar sebagai pengembara baru kali ini aku mendengar nama orang seperti itu

"ya tidak heran kalau kau baru pertama mendengarnya, dia adalah pengembara yang datang dari kota yang jauh dan pindah kesini sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu"

"ooh, jadi begitu, jadi apa kau punya informasi lain tentangnya Scatach ne?"

"hm ya, kalau informasi bahkan kamipun tidak terlalu tahu banyak, yang kami tahu adalah kalau dia berasal dari kota Zakkaria dan juga dia adalah seorang pengembara rank A"

"eh, tunggu dulu Scatach nee, apa kau tidak salah bilang kalau dia adalah pengembara ber-rank A?"

"ya tentu saja"

"tapi bagaimana orang sehebat dia bisa lolos dari jangkauan politik untuk tidak bergabung dengan kemiliteran?" tanyaku karena merasa penasaran dengan orang ini

"ya kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu, dia itu orangnya sangatlah misterius"

"misterius?"

"ya karena tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihatnya berada di kota. Ada kalanya hari ini dia berada disini dan di waktu selanjutnya dia tidak akan menunjukan batang hidungnya lagi. Dan lagi setiap kalai dia datang dia pasti akan langsung mengambil setidaknya 5 permintaan rank B-A dan kembali setelah paling tidak menyelesaikan semuanya"

"eh apa dia memang sehebat itu?" tanyaku yang dijawab anggukan yakin oleh Scatach one chan

Ternyata orang yang menolongku kemarin adalah orang yang hebat, dia bahkan bisa membunuh ketiga orang itu dengan menggunakan mantra yang tidak aku ketahui hanya dalam 1 kedipan mata. Ternyata pengembara rank A itu benar benar berbeda dengan pengembara biasa.

Tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi aku sempat memperhatikan serangannya tadi malam, dia sangat ahli dalam menggunakan pisau karena bisa langsung menghancurkan kepala ketiga orang itu hanya dengan melempar 1 pisau, tapi ketika dia menghancurkan tubuh orang orang itu aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya pisau yang menancap di tubuh mereka ataupun di sekitar mereka, aku kira karena dia menggunakan pisau dia adalah seorang Assassin. Apa Scatach ne tau sesuatu tentang ini ya?.

"Scatach ne san, apa kau tahu class orang itu?"

"ah ya kalau tidak salah dia punya 3 class"

"tiga?!" teriakku tanpa sengaja karena merasa kaget

"shht"

"ah gomen!" kataku meminta maaf setelah tanpa sadar berteriak

Eh tapi yang benar?, bukan hanyadia seorang pengembara ber-rank A tapi jga punya 3 class. Bagaimana bisa orang sehebat itu bertemu denganku?, sedangkan untuk melihat seorang pengembara dengan dual Class saja itu sudah sangat jarang tapi kali ini tiga!. Class pada umumnya sangat sulit di dapat karena dia hanya akan diakui sebagai Class jika kau benar benar sudah menguasainya, misalnya jika kau benar benar sudah menguasai tehnik memancing maka kau akan mendapat Class Fisherman, dan ketika kau benar benar sudah mahir menggunakan pedang maka kau akan mendapat Class Swordsman sepertiku, dan aku juga penasaran Class seperti apa saja yang dimilkinya.

"jadi class apa saja yang dimilikinya Scatach ne san?"

"class yang dimilikinya adalah Assassin, Huntsman, dan juga Gunslinger"

Eh tunggu apa tadi Scatach ne san baru saja mengatakan Gunslinger?, sebenarnya Class macam apa itu? baru pertama ini aku mendengarnya. Tapi ternyata memang benar dia punya Class Assassin dan aku sedikit terkejut dengan Huntsman, aku kira Class keduanya akan menjadi seperti Shaman atau Mage. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan Class Gunslinger.

"Scatach ne, baru kali ini aku mendengar Class Gunslinger, sebenarnya itu Class macam apa ya?"

"ah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu karena Class itu di kembangkan olehnya sendiri dan ketika ditanya dia juga tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku. Tapi pernah sekali dia berkata kalau Gunslinger adalah Class penyihir"

"penyihir?"

"ya, dia bilang kalau Class Gunslinger adalah Class penyihir baru yang lebih mengandalkan mantra serangan"

"oh jadi begitu, aku mengerti"

Ternyata dia memang orang yang hebat. Aku harap lain kali bisabertemu dengannya agar bisa berterimakasih. Dan percakapan kamipun kembali dilanjutkan dengan membicarakan hal hal yang kurang berguna sampai salah satu teman Scatach ne memanggilnya untuk gantian.

.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto kini dia sudah sampai di kota ketika malam menjelang. Dia berpisah dengan Emilia ketika sudah mendekati gerbang kota dan kamudian menyelinap dengan cara melompati atap ruamh layaknya seorang ninja dan diakhiri dengan dia yang masuk melalui pintu rahasia.

Dan setelah membereskan peralatannya di gudang bawah tanah diapun akhirnya langsung melemparkan diri ke tempat tidur karena sudah lelah berlari selama sehari semalam.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain orang orang berjubah hitam yang sejak siang mengikuti Naruto kini sedang berkumpul di atas salah satu atap bangunan. Kali ini mereka sedang berdiam diri jadi jika dihitung maka akan terlihat ada 5 orang yang sedang berkumpul, 2 diantaranya adalah pria kekar berkulit hitam, dengan 1 orang yang sangat tinggi dan kurus, 1 orang dengan postur tubuh yang sedang dan yang terakhir seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan pakaian yang sangat minim, dan mereka semua memiliki 2 kesamaan yaitu topeng tengkorak yang menutupi wajah mereka dan juga memiliki kulit yang gelap.

"senapi tachi, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya sang anak gadis

"hm, jangan gegabah, bos bilang kita harus tetap tenang dan menunggu perintah darinya setiap kali ingin bertindak" kata salah seorang yang bertubuh kekar

"dan lagi orang itu sudah memiliki 'tangan kanan sang penyelamat dan tangan kiri sang pembunuh', kalaupun kita langusng berhadapan dengannya maka hanya kematian yang akan menunggu kita" kata yang bertubuh ramping membenarkan perkataan yang sebelumnya

"jadi kita disini hanya untuk mengintai saja, senpai?"

""ya""jawab mereka dengan serentak

Dan dengan begitu merekapun terus melanjutkan pengintaian mereka terhadap Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAH HAI SEMUANYA KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN SAYA SHIROU YANG SEKARANG SUDAH SEHAT WAL AFIAT SETELAH BERHADAPAN DENGAN NERAKA SERBA PUTIH YANG DINAMAKAN RUANG PERAWATAN DAN JUGA GIGOLO BERKACAMATA YANG BERNAMA DOKTER.**

 **MULAI DARI SINI SERITA DI FIC INI AKAN LEBIH FOKUS PADA NARUTO SAMPAI CHOCOLA LULUS DARI AKADEMI, DAN LAGI DI CHAP KALI INI SI SUZUKI BONDO ATAU KEMBARANNYA JAMES BONE GAK NONGOL SENDIRIAN, MELAINKAN DITEMANI OLEH ATASANNYA, ADAKAH YANG BISA MENEBAK SIAP ATASANNYA? PASTI TIDAK.**

 **FIC INI AKAN TERUS DI UPDATE SELAMA KALIAN MASIH SETIAP MENSUPPORTNYA DAN SAYA JUGA INGIN MINTA PENDAPAT KALIAN MENGENAI APAKAH NARUTO AKAN MENDAPAT HAREM ATAU CUKUP 1 WANITA SAJA?**

 **DAN SEKIAN SAYA SHIROU UNDUR DIRI DULU, BYE.**


End file.
